Familiar DxD
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: After defeating the Ancient Dragon, Hiraga Saito and Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière came to Earth to visit Saito's family. Once there they decided to go to school there. The school Saito's parents enrolled them into is Kuoh Academy. Once there, they learn that the Earth isn't what it seemed, once they met Hyoudou Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**I do Not Own Either Highschool DxD or The Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Magic on Earth**

**(Saito)**

Hello everyone, I'm Hiraga Saito. A year ago I was summoned to a different world full of magic, where I became a familiar to Louise. I've been through a lot since then. The first thing was a fight with a mage, after that I had to fight a giant Golem, then I took on an army of 70,000 on my own, and of course fought a giant Dragon. Well, it was an interesting year. But now I'm back home I can go back to my normal everyday life, except Louise is also here, as my wife. Anyways, right now we're going to school. While I was gone dad got a new job, so now I have to go to a different school. I think it's called Kuoh Academy. Anyways, I'm going to be a third year, because I was able to somehow catch up, and Louise is going to be a first year.

"Hay Saito, why aren't we in the same year."

"Louise doesn't seem to like the idea of us being in different years.

"That's because in this world your 16 and I'm 18. A 16 year old is a first year and an 18 year old is a third year. Anyways, weren't you the one who wanted to go to an Earth High School?"

"Shut Up!"

The next thing I knew, I was kicked between the legs. She's not going to change anytime soon I see.

We were at school now. Louise is in her class and I'm in mine. Right now I'm in the middle of introducing myself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Hiraga Saito. Please take care of me."

The entire class seemed disappointed in the fact that I was a normal looking guy. Well, can't blame them. I looked around the class, and the first thing I noticed was a girl with long crimson hair. She was by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even more beautiful than Tiffa. "Ok Mr. Hiraga, you can sit next by Miss. Himejima." I looked over at this Himejima person was almost as beautiful as the crimson haired person. I took my seat, and for some reason I felt a dangerous glare aimed at me. Must me the guys in the class, looking at me with jealousy. "Hello there, mind if I call you Saito-san?"

"No, I don't mind."

She was talking to me! If Louise saw this, she would kill me.

"Ok then Saito-san, if you need any help then just ask."

She's a nice person. I hope I met more people like her in the future. After that, class started. When class ended I quickly left before the guys attacked me. They don't seem to like the idea that Akeno-san. I ran to outside and heard some noise coming from the side of the building. I took a look and say three guys behind a dojo looking building.

"What're you doing?"

They quickly looked over at me.

"Don't talk so loud!"

"What was that noise?"

"It must be those three ideas again"

"We've be found!"

"Run for it!"

Two of them ran while leaving one of their own and me here.

"I knew it was you, and you brought a friend."

Behind me was a group of scary looking girls. I think they were doing.

I was tired. Me and this other guy ran like crazy from those scary girls. Who did this happen to me?

"Thanks for saving me there. Those bastards, Matsuda and Motohama. Just leavening me there like always. If you weren't there to save me then I would be dead by now. By the way I'm Hyoudou Issei, a second year student."

"Hi, I'm Hiraga Saito. I just transferred here as a third year student."

"Really, so you're my senpai. Well I wish I could stay here, but I got to go."

Issei left with that. Well, I better get going. Just as I was about to leave, I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. I turned around and saw Louise glaring at me. Why does she seem angry?

"Saito, mind explaining why you were being chased by a group of angry girls?"

She seen that! This isn't good!

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Shut up! You stupid DOG!"

[Explosion!]

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

…

…

It's a good thing school was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Rias)**

Hello there, I'm Rias Gremory. Right now I was standing right where I felt a huge amount of magic. Is there a new devil here? Can't be, I haven't heard anything like this, and it didn't feel like Demonic Power. It wasn't like anything an Angel or Fallen Angel would use either. In fact I don't even recognize this kind of magic.

"Was it a human? Don't tell me they managed to create a new type of magic on their own."

If so, then this would be the first time in history since Merlin. I better report this to Oii-san. He'll want to know about this. I left the scene after repairing the damage. I make my way to the old school where my lovely servants were waiting for me.

"Buchou, what kept you?"

The one who asked me this was my Issei, or Ise as I call him. It was thanks to him that I was freed from my engagement. He's the one I fell in love with, but he doesn't seem to know my feelings. Asia also has feelings for him, so I can't leave them alone too much. Anyways, I better get back on track.

"You might have noticed, but a huge amount of magic was relesed here at school. I was checking out what it was. It appears to be some new type of magic. I can't let this go unchecked. I'll stay here and write up a report for my brother while the rest of you go and try to find the caster. I believe the person to be human."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

Hello there, Issei here. Under the order of Buchou, we, the Occult Research Club, were looking for this mage. According to Buchou, it was a powerful magic that had the same destructive force as her Power of Destruction. That's kind of scary, and the caster is human. I didn't think humans could use that kind of magic. With me is Kiba and Asia. Koneko and Akeno are searching the southern end of town, while we searched the northern end of town. Asia had her familiar, the Sprite Dragon Rassei. Because he's a Dragon he has a stronger sense of magic then we do. Akeno's the one who searching for the magic in her group. Anyways, we were following Rassei. He seemed to pick up something. As we walked I saw someone walking on the other side of the street.

"Damn the Louise. She just doesn't seem to hold back when she's mad."

Isn't that Saito-senpai, what's he doing here? And isn't that a sword on his back? What's going on here?

"Um, Rassei seems to be pointing towards that guy over there."

What, Saito-senpai? He doesn't look like that wizard type, but since Rassei's the one we have to depend on, might as well go and check it out, besides I want to know why he had that sword. We walked towards Saito-senpai.

"Hay, Saito-senpai!"

Looks like I caught him by surprise.

"Oh, it you, um…Issei right."

He had a hard time remembering my name. Well, I can't really blame him for that. Just as I was about to ask him a question, when he looked behind me.

"Um, is that a tiny blue Dragon?"

Crap! Rassei's still out! What're we going to…wait a minute. He doesn't seem all that surprised.

"Um, senpai, aren't you surprised about seeing Dragon."

"Yes, I didn't think anything supernatural existed in this world, but it does. I'm guessing you're not what you seem either. Damn, if it wasn't for all the things I seen back in Halkeginia I would be surprised beyond belief. Wait, Louise came here thinking she could see a world without magic. If she finds out about this then I'll be a dead man!"

Whoever this Louise is she must be incredibly scary. But what's this Halkeginia that he's talking about.

"This at least proves that he might be the one we're looking for."

"Looking for? What're you talking about?"

Senpai seems not to know what we're doing here. Well, I think we should talk about this with Buchou.

"Saito-senpai, will you come with us. We'll explain everything to you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're wondering about that magic earlier today at school? That was Louise getting anger. Every time she gets mad at me she either kicks me in the one place a guy should never get hit, whips me, or casts the [Explosion] spell on me."

We brought Saito-senpai back here to the club room. It seems that this Louise is the scariest person her alive. We told him about the magic in this world. In exchange he told us about that strange magic. It's a powerful magic from a different world he refers to as Halkeginia, which is just a continent, but that's the only part he knows. Anyways, this magic, I think he called it Void magic, is the strongest magic from Halkeginia that only four people can wield. According to him, right now there are only two, and this Louise is one of them. Void magic huh. Something tells me that I don't ever want to make this Louise angry at me.

"So than, it's a magic form a different world. Tell me, if you're from this world, then what's your relationship with this Louise?"

"She summonsed me as her familiar."

"…"

"…"

Did he just say familiar? A human can become a familiar?

"In Halkeginia the familiar you get is based on the element you use. For example, a Wind magic user can summon a Griffin, a Water magic user can summon a frog, a Fire magic user can summon a Fire Salamander, and an Earth magic user can summon a Mole. It just so happens that Void magic users summon Humans."

So that's it. It makes sense I guess. Buchou also seemed to understand what happened. This Louise must have gotten mad at Saito-senpai and used her [Explosion] spell on him. After Buchou was satisfied we told him about us. He was a little surprised to hear that we were Devils, but quickly accepted it. After we were finished I took Saito-senpai and walked him to the door. Just wait tell Akeno-san learns about this. Just as we were leaving, I heard someone shout.

"Saito! You said there wasn't any magic in this world! And you told them about Void!"

"What, Louise! I can explain!"

I look in the direction of the voice, which apparently belonged to Louise. The first thing I noticed was Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. Standing near them was a short girl. She had long pink-blonde hair. Her breasts were small, but I couldn't help but think that she was a very beautiful girl.

"No excuses, you stupid dog!"

Saito-senpai started to runaway.

[Explosion!]

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Either Highschool DxD or The Familiar of Zero**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Gandalfr's Battle with Kokabiel**

**(Issei)**

It was the next day. The one called Louise dragged Saito-senpai's unconscious body back home. She really is scary. And that magic she used, it was dangerously powerful, even Buchou was stunned. Void magic huh. Don't ever want to mess with it. Anyways, it's the weekend and right now we're at the club room. Buchou convinced the Louise girl to come over. She was sitting right across form Buchou, with Saito-senpai. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. Third daughter of the La Vallière family which hold the title of Duke."

"Nice to meet you Miss. La Vallière. I'm Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan of Devil, which holds the title of Duke. You're familiar over there already explained something's to me, but I would like to hear more from you. This city is my territory, so I need to know everything that goes on here that have to do with the supernatural."

After Buchou said that, the Louise girl started to talk. I think it's because she doesn't like to break the rules. She told us the legend of Void, the summoning of Saito-senpai, and everything else that he told us. She then took out an old looking book.

"This is the Founder's Prayer Book. Written in here is all Void spells, but you have to be a Void mage with one of the element rings to read it, and they'll only reveal themselves when they're needed. So far I only know four spells: Explosion, Dispel, World Door, and World Gate. I also know of two other spells, but I can't know the incantations for them. The two are Mind Wipe and Haste."

Void magic sounds complicated. Buchou looked at us and smiled.

"Everyone, why don't you go outside with Saito and get to know each other."

"Um, is that ok?"

"Just go and play with them, but _DON'T_ mess with those girls, you dog."

Louise seems to be very strict with Saito-senpai. Leaving Buchou and Louise alone, we went into the back. I noticed that Saito-senpai had a sword on his back.

"Um, Saito-senpai, what's with that sword?"

"The name's Derflinger and you better remember it"

Did that sword just talk! It just talked!

"Don't mind Derf. He's just a little grumpy right now. He hasn't gotten use to this sword body yet."

"It's isn't anything like my original body. I miss it."

That's a strange sword.

"You're a swordsman?"

The one who asked this was Kiba. He really gets on my nerve. Our schools Prince Charming. Go and die good looking guy!

"Yes, I can use a sword. Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

Why did this have to happen? As soon as I told him that I was a swordsman, he challenged me to a fight. I tried to say no, but he was very convincing. Now I was holding Derf, facing the devil guy, I think his name was Kiba Yuuto. I didn't want to fight, but I guess there's no choice, besides, his face kind of gets on my nerves. Good looking guys are the enemy!

"Let's get going."

I rushed at him, and tried to hit him with Derf, but he blocked my swing with his sword.

"You're fast. Are you sure you're human?"

"I'm 100% human. The speed is because of my ability as a familiar. Now prepare for the full me, the legendary familiar, Gandalfr."

I started to attack him. He quickly dogged my attacks. He's just as fast as I am, even when using Gandalfr's powers. Better keep an eye on him. I watched his movements. We fought like this for about thirty minutes, then Derf broke.

"Not again! That's the fourth one partner! Get me a good body already!"

Derf started to complain from within the Gandalfr runes.

"Sorry Derf, but it's hard. And Kiba, sorry but we got to stop. Guess it's your win."

"That's fine, we can continue when Derf-kun gets a better body."

"Saito-senpai, that was amazing! I didn't think you could match Kiba! But why do you stay with that Louise person?"

The one who was talking to me was Issei. He seems to be a little concerned about me because of how Louise treats me.

"Well, first off she's my master. Besides, she's the one I fell in love with. To tell you the truth, back in Halkeginia, after we defeated the Ancient Dragon, I married her."

""WHAT!""

All of the Gremory devil's yelled at the same time. Issei even started to cry.

"Senpai! You did something that only other servants thought was a dream! You married you master!"

I think I get it. He's in love with Rias. He seems interesting. Think I'll stay with him more often.

"I like you Issei. Here, I secretly took these pitchers back in Halkeginia. Louise would kill me if saw me with them."

I handed him a pitcher of Kirche in her nightdress. He started to have a nosebleed.

"What an interesting pitcher you two have there."

A sudden chill. We turned around and saw Rias and Louise staring at us.

"Wait, Louise! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Saito, what am I thinking."

"Saito, you made a new friend. Good for you."

"No."

"Saito, let's have a nice talk about that pitcher."

"No."

"Saito, and you're friend are so dead."

"Yes."

She then lifted up her wand.

"YOU PERVERTED DOG AND DRAGON!"

[Explosion!]

""GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

She got both me and Issei. Sorry Issei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on my way back to the Occult Research Club. Rias convinced Louise to have me and her join. When I opened the door, I saw two new people there.

"Huh, a human. Why are you here?"

The one who asked me had chestnut-brown hair. The other one had short blue hair with a little green in it.

"That's Hiraga Saito. He's Louise's familiar."

"That girl's familiar! but you're human!"

She didn't seem to get it. Anyways, Kiba was glaring at them for some reason.

"Can we go and get this over with already?"

The blue haired one asked. What's going on here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in class the next day. After the blue haired girl said that, she fought Kiba and the chestnut-brown haired one fought Issei. Kiba was over powered, but it I had to guess, I would say Issei lost because he tried to remove the other girl's cloths. It ended with Koneko-chan beating him, so no one won that fight. After that, Rias told us about Kiba's past. I still can't believe he went through all that. It's a no wonder he didn't like seeing them. They were Excalibur wielders, and he hates Excalibur, for good reasons. Issei said he wanted to talk to me after school. Wonder what it's about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were sitting with the Excalibur wielders, or Exorcist. I think the blue haired one is Xenovia and the other one is Irina Shidou. Anyways, Issei convinced them to let us help them, and convinced Kiba to help. His plan is to let Kiba destroy one of the Excaliburs at were stolen, which I why these two exorcists are here. they agreed and now we're making up the plan of attack.

"We'll give you guy some church close. The person behind this seems to only target members of the church. You'll go looking over here and we'll look over here."

Irina was telling us our job. After that they left. Issei then told some other guy he dragged along with us Kiba's story, with Kiba's permission. He cried and said he would help.

"Ok, since I know you dream, I think it's only fair if I tell you mine. It's to marry Kaichou."

After he said that Issei started to talk about all the ecchi stuff he wanted to do to Rias. You guy, people are staring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

We were at a park dressed in priests' and sister' clothes. With me are Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Saji. We kept this a secret from Asia because she might accidently tell Buchou, or worst, Louise. I don't even what to know what she would do if she found out about this. We're waiting for Senpai.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Senpai's finally here. Wait… who's that with him in a sisters' outfit.

"The sisters' outfits in this world are strange looking."

"LOUISE!"

"Sorry, but she found out. But this can be a good thing. Now we have Void on our side."

Saji looked at me with a confused look. He didn't know about Void magic, so of course he would me confused. But still, we bring Louise…

"Something wrong, Perverted Dragon."

"No, nothing, Louise-sama!"

Don't want to make her angry. Well, I suppose Void would be a good thing to have. We walked around for a little bit.

"…Senpai's."

Koneko-chan seemed to notices something. Then I felt some killing intent. Where's it coming from.

"Look out!"

Senpai pushed me out of the way and block the attack with Derf, who was inside a Demon Sword Yuuto made. This guy looks familiar…

"FREED!"

"…! Ise-kun, it that you? What a strange outfit for a devil to wear! Good, looks like I can kill you now! you, get out of my way!"

Freed tried to force Senpai to move, but he held his ground.

"Sorry, but it won't be that easy. Saji, now!"

Saji then activated his Sacred Gear, and attacked Freed with a lizard like tongue. What is that!

"Like it! This I my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line! Now all of your power is transferring into me!"

"Issei, are you ready!"

"Yes, Senpai!"

I was charging my Boosted Gear since before we met up with Freed. I then transferred all the power into Kiba.

"Go, Kiba!"

"Alright!"

He ran forward with his sword ready! Then Freed disappeared. Where'd he go!

[Dispel!]

"Wha…"

There he is! Right behind Senpai!

"That's Louise's Dispel. It cancels out other former of magic."

Void can do that too! I knew it, Void is scary! Just before Kiba could hit Freed, he cut the line and ran. He's getting away.

"No so fast, Freed Sellzen!"

"You won't get a way."

Xenovia and Irina appeared! Why are they here!

"I'm going to!"

Kiba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end Buchou and Kaichou found out and punished me and Saji. Senpai didn't get punished because Louise was with us. I hope Kiba's alright. Anyways, it was night now, and I was in my usual position in bed, with Buchou at my right and Asia at my left. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I felt an enormous pressure coming from outside. Buchou and Asia also noticed it and ran out to see what it was. Standing out there were two people waiting for us. It was Freed and a Fallen Angel. He was strange, he had ten black wings.

"Greeting daughter of Gremory. This is the first time we've met. That crimson hair is beautiful. Reminds me of that brother of yours. Makes me want to vomit just looking at it."

I don't know who he is, but he's being rude to Buchou. I would normally say something, but he's intimidating.

"It's a presser to meet you, Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. If you're here to talk politics, then don't waste your breath. The best I could do is try and contact my brother."

Kokabiel! Isn't he in the Bible or something! This is dangerous.

"Actually I came here bringing a gift."

He threw something at us. I caught it, and lost my breath.

"Irina!"

It look like she was covered in wounds. What happened to her.

"Asia!"

Asia started to heal her.

"Why would I do something as stupid as talk to a Maou? Well, if I was to rape and kill his sister, then he would attack with anger. That wouldn't be so bad."

"…What do you want?"

"I'm going to kill you. Sirzechs will then attack me out of anger and then a new great war will begin. I was sure Michael would restart the war if I took the Excaliburs, but he didn't. So now I'm going to kill you and see how Sirzechs reacts. Freed, kill them with those swords of yours." Freed then started to attack. Buchou and I got out of the way, but he kept moving. Where's he going… Asia!

"You bastard!"

I tried to stop him, but he was too fast! Just then…

SPARK

"Senpai!"

It was Senpai! I don't know why he's here but I'm glad he is. he even still has that sword Kiba gave him.

"You again? Honestly just who are you?"

"I'm Hiraga Saito, the familiar of Louise the Zero!"

Senpai pushed Freed back.

"Looks like we got some unwanted visitors."

From behind Senpai there were three other people. It's Kiba, Xenovia, and Louise-sama!

"I felt Kokabiel was here, so I when and got Saito-kun and La Vallière-sama for help."

Kiba explains to us. I see, good call. Freed just laughs.

"So what! This Excalibur-kun here is four Excaliburs put together. And this sword here is the Demon Sword, Arondight-kun. With these swords I can take you all down. I think I'll also add that girls Excalibur-kun to this Excalibur-kun."

"I see, then I don't have to hold back."

Xenovia says. She took her hand and opened a small portal and took out a large sword. That this' giving off a dangerous amount of Holy Power.

"This is the legendary Durandal. Let's see what's stronger, your fused Excalibur and Arondight or my Durandal."

She then attacks. Freed tried to block the attack, but failed. Excalibur was shattered and Arondight hit the ground. One of the shards it Kiba's sword, and it started to glow. What's going on here?

"Damn devils. Even with Gods death in the war heaven still gets's powerful Holy Sword wielders."

"God's dead?"

Everyone stars at Kokabiel in disbelief. God, dead? Is that even possible?

"So Sirzechs didn't even tell his own sister? That idiot. Look here, the war ended for one reason and one reason only, the death of both the Maou's and God."

Asia and Xenovia started at him with lifeless eyes. Can't be helped. Even I'm shocked at this, and I wasn't a believer, but them.

"So he dead. That means my comrades died for no reason. I've always wondered if it was alright. If I was the only survivor. They've never let go of their belief in God, thinking that he'd save them. But he was dead. No, my comrades died saving me, so I won't let their deaths be for nothing. I'll end this here!"

Just then his sword started to glow. What's going on?

**[It's the shard of the Holy Sword. it's infusing its self with the Sacred Gear. This can only be one thing, Balance Breaker! Hahahahahah!]**

Ddraig! He just said something I never even considered.

"BALANCE BREAKER! SWORD OF BETRAYER!"

Kiba activated his Balance Breaker. Why do I feel both Holy and Demonic Power coming from it?

**[That's because it has both Holy and Demonic Powers. If I had to call it something, it would be a Holy-Demonic Sword.]**

Once again Ddraig answered my question. Senpai then picked up Arondight.

"Since the sword Kiba gave me broke I'll use this one."

Arondight then started to glow, and then a new metal part that looked like a mouth appeared on it. So Derf's new body is a legendary sword. well, now the battle can really get one it's way. Xenovia even got the life back in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

I was holding Arondight, or Derf, since it's his new body. Kokabiel was looking at both me and Kiba in disbelief.

"So with the Maou and God dead things like Holy-Demonic Swords can exist. And Arondight seems to have become one itself."

What? Arondight a Holy-Demonic Sword?

"Derf, what's he talking about?"

"It seems this sword had some Holy properties, must have been a Holy Sword once. When I took over it the thought gone Holy Power was reawakened and it fused with the Demonic Powers. So now I'll a Holy-Demonic Sword huh. Might be fun."

Ok, that makes since I guess. Just as I was about to go into battle, a bunch of three headed dogs appeared. What's going on?

"If it come to this, I'll use these guy to fight you. Cerberus. They will kill you all. now, lets see just what a Holy-Demonic Sword can do."

Not good. What do I do now? Gandalfr isn't fast enough to get past those things!

"Saito, I can read a new spell now! I'll cast it one you!"

"What? A new spell? What is it?

[Haste!]

She casted it… wait. Haste. Perfect! I rushed pasted the Cerberus' and straight at Kokabiel. Derf clashed with a light sword he created.

"Arondight, it's stronger then before. So this is a Holy-Demonic Sword. and you seem to have full control over it. interesting, lets test you strength."

"Fine by me, but the names Derflinger!"

"A talking Sword? Now I've seen everything."

Yeah whatever. And of course I have full control over it, I'm Gandalfr, the master of weapons. We exchanged blows, but could never his each other. Damn he's fast! Even with Haste he can keep up with me! We kept at it like this for a while, until I heard Louise chanting a new spell. Isn't that…

I jumped back just in time.

[Explosion!]

Kokabiel was hit with a full force Explosion. Not taking any chances I rushed forward and stabbed with Derf. When the smoke cleared, Kokabiel was standing there with wounds all over himself and Derf in his left arm. He then kicked me.

"I've had enough of this!"

Looking around me I could see that everyone else defeated the Cerberus'. That's good, except for the fact that they were all injured. Just then, a huge white ball appeared. It landed right in front of me. The light disappeared and in its place was a guy wearing pure white dragon-themed armor.

"Divine Dividing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guy in the White armor fought and defeated Kokabiel and took him with Freed. Apparently he's Issei's natural born rival. Anyways, after that ended another new Void spell reveled itself to Louise, [Mind Wipe], which she used to remove Issei's parents and neighbors memories. It was the next day, and to calm myself down I when with Issei, Kiba, Asia, and their friends to Karaoke. We just finished and I was on my way home, when I felt a dangerous aura.

"Going out with other girls when you're already married to me."

"What! Louise! It's a misunderstanding!"

[Explosion!]

""GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

…

…

…

I just saw my life flash before my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descided to start calling this the "Meeting of Angel, Fallen Angels, Devils, and Void Saga". Only one more chapter of this saga until the next one. Will tell the name of the next saga during it's first chapter. Hope you Enjoy it.**

**I don's own any of the characters, I just make the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gawain's Plan for Halkeginia**

**(Saito)**

I was sitting at home with my parents and Tiffa. I introduced them her and told them about how she got here. Mom didn't like the fact that I (accidently) brought here to our world. Anyways, mom and dad seemed to like her. They were talking to her about old stories. Right now it's about time I go to the club room. Rias-san said that she was going to introduce us to someone. I got up, said that I was going out, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were back at the clubroom, with a very cute looking girl. Bur for some reason, as soon as she seen us, she jumped into a box.

"Everyone, this is Gasper Vladi, my first Bishop. He's half-human, half-vampire. Also known as a dhamphir."

A so he's a dhamphir. Isn't that nic… Wait? He?

"YOU'RE A GUY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED AS A GIRL!? YOU DESTROYED THE DREAM OF HAVING TWO BLONDE BEAUTIES IN THIS CLUB!"

I was yelling at him, and he was hiding in his box, acting scared. This bastard! Isn't he supposed to be a vampire or something! Act like one! Rias was looking at me with a little irritation in her eyes, but I would see Issei was agreeing with me.

"Well now. Since Gasper hasn't been doing anything but sitting in a room for awhile, why don't all of you go out and help him. Akeno and I have some things to do. Ise, I leave him in your hands."

"Yes, Buchou!"

"One more thing, be careful of his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View. It can stop time and he can't control it yet."

After saying that, she and Akeno-san left. I was still trying to get use to the idea that this pretty girl was a girl-looking guy. Asia walked up to the box.

"Hello there Gasper-san, I'm Asia, a Bishop just like you. Let's get alone."

Gasper didn't say anything, despite Asia's attempt to make friends. I could see that Issei was getting ready to go nuts. He thought of Asia as his little sister.

"Don't worry Asia, I have a plan."

The one who spoke up was Xenovia. This can't be good. She stood up and then, took out Durandal.

"I always wanted to fight a vampire."

Hearing this, Gasper jumped out of his box and ran out of the room. Xenovia started to chase after him. I started to get worried that Xenovia might accidently kill him, so I started to follow (and everyone else came too). Xenovia was swinging Durandal at Gasper.

"Stop running. Turn around and fight."

"Noooooooooooooooo! I don't want to fight the wielder of Durandalllllllllllll! I'll dieeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper fell and just before Durandal hit him.

Spark!

I blocked her with Derf (Arondight). When the blade clashed, all of the Holy aura that Durandal was releasing was absorbed by Derf, making the room safe for devils again.

"Hay, partner! Don't just use me without any warning like that!"

Derf started to complain. He complains a lot now. I think the Demonic Power that he has now is making him like this. If he's this bad as a Holy-Demonic Sword, then I'll hate to see him as just a Demon Sword, without any Holy Power at all. Anyways, back to what's important, helping Gasper. This could take awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

I was sitting in the clubroom with Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba, and Xenovia. Sempai said that he had an idea of how to help Gasper, so he kind of, kidnapped him. Not sure what he's up to, but if it him, it should be fine. He did take on an army of 70,000 by himself. And even more impressive, survived Louise-sama's constant explosions. He even got used to it. … Maybe I should check on them later. Anyways, we are discussing what to do to help Gasper ourselves.

"I still say you should just let him loose into the wild, and then go looking for him in a month."

"Um, Xenovia, as I said before, that's too dangerous."

Kiba was trying to get Xenovia off the idea of throwing Gasper into the woods. Asia was also trying to convince her that that's not what we should do. Koneko-chan… she's taking a nap. For some reason when I see her sleeping I think about a cute kitty cat. But that's no important. It looks like nothing's going to be done around here. I think I'll go see what Sempai's doing with Gasper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on my way to Sempai's house to see how Gasper was. I was taking a short cut through the park when I heard some people talking over by the fountain. I walked up to see what was happening, and saw Sempai, Tiffania, and … Azazel? What's Sempai doing with Azazel?

"So you're saying that I can get Myozthirirn powers if I take you to Halkeginia with me. Why would I take someone like you to Halkeginia?"

"Come on. It's just so interesting. Another world that no one knows about… maybe God did, but he's dead. Anyways, please take me. Don't you want more power?"

Azazel looks like a child, with those glittering eyes of his. I think I better keep hidden for now.

"Um, Saito-san, I don't mind if Azazel-san comes to Albion. He seems like a nice guy."

"See, she understands! Thank you Tiffania! Can I call you Tiffa!"

Sempai looks like he doesn't know what to do. I know he trusts Tiffania, but he also said that she's so innocent that she doesn't know who the bad guys are at first. One the other hand he doesn't seem to like Azazel very much, but he did tell me (with only me around) that he can trust Azazel to keep his word. Wonder what he's going to say.

"Fine, but only if you can help me get enough power to keep both Louise and Tiffa safe from anyone who might threaten them in this world."

When Sempai said that, Tiffania started to blush a little. Wonder why she's acting all shy around him. Anyways, Azazel looks pleased, so he left. I think I should leave too. Don't want to bother them too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

I can't believe Azazel had the nerve to do that. Well, I guess it's a good deal if I can get the powers of Myozthirirn. I remember how Sheffield used it. She was one of the hardest people to bet that I have ever fought. I idea of gaining the same abilities as her did seem interesting. Not to mention that I might also get to learn more about the Sacred Gears from this world. I can see it now, a complete file on all of the information about the Longinus. Maybe I'll also study the Holy and Demon Swords. Might even learn more about the Holy-Demonic Sword. I can't believe I'm allowing this to happen. Huh, what would Louise do if she was put into this situation… wait, WHAT'S SHE GOING TO DO TO ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT TIFFA BEING MY MASTER AGAIN! SHE'LL KILL ME! Wait, just come down. I'm over thinking this. Last time was because I kissed Tiffa, this time I didn't. Well, I think I should go and see how Gasper's doing. Hope he's ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

It was the day after Sempai took Gasper for training. I don't know what Sempai had him do, but as scared as he was of being with people in general, he's not terrified to be around Sempai. Something tells me that I don't what to be taking his training lessons anytime soon. Anyways, right now I was on my way to Akeno-san's house. She had asked me to see her. I don't know what she wants, but even Buchou told me to go, which surprised me. But not as much as the fact that this is the place Akeno-san was living at. It was a shine. Aren't those for gods and also bad places for devils like us?

"Hello Issei. Welcome to my home."

I turned and saw an Akeno-san wearing a miko outfit. The presence of Akeno-san wearing a miko outfit, I can't put into words! It's the ultimate combination! Akeno-san just smiles at me. "Issei-kun, would you follow me please. Don't worry about getting hurt form entering the shrine. After some negotiations, we managed to get this one for us devils."

I walked with Akeno-san into the shrine, and didn't feel any burning sensation. Guess that means that this really is Akeno-san's home. As we walked up the stairs, I started to feel something dangerous was up there; at least it was dangerous to devils like me. When we got to the top of the stairs, I saw some blonde haired guy smiling at us.

"Hello there, you must be Hyoudou Issei. Yes, this is defiantly Ddraig's aura. Brings back memories."

The guy started to talk about some stuff. _Hay, Ddraig, do you know this guy?_

[Not personally, but I do now him. This is the Archangel, Michael, current leader of the angels and ruler of Heaven.]

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was still having trouble with the fact that Michael-san, leader of the angels, who was like the finally boss in an RPG game, was leading to a temple within the shrine. Wonder what he's doing. As we entered, I started to feel a dangerous was in there. Then I saw it, a sword in the middle of the room, surrounded by a bright light. It was a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with the cross on both edges of the hilt. At first glance, it's just your average floating sword, but I knew otherwise. It felt just like Xenovia's Durandal, the Excaliburs, and a little like Derf (or Arondight). This is a Holy Sword. What's that doing here? Michael-san looked at me and smiled.

"Now then Issei, as you probably already guess, this is a Holy Sword. It's called Ascalon, or the Dragon-Slayer."

"Dragon-Slayer?"

"It's one of the weapons created to kill dragons. So this sword not only deadly to devils and fallen angels, but dragons and dragon related being too."

"What, doesn't that make it dangerous to me in more than one way?!"

Michael-san just smiled at me.

"Its fine, I make some changes on Ascalon, so it won't hurt you."

Is that so, but why is he telling me all of this, and not killing me. Seeing me with my confused look, he just smiled.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing. Well, I'm giving Ascalon to you. The reason is simple, as a peace offering to the devils. As you know, God is dead, so we angels can't afford another war. Hopefully with this meeting, we can have peace. Now, please take this sword."

So he's just using me huh. Well, I don't want someone like him mad at me. So I walked up to the sword, and grabbed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gawain)**

I was standing at in the middle of a park in Tokyo. A few weeks ago, a girl named Louise opened a portal to another world right here. Some of the magic that make the portal still remained. When I learned of this I told our leader, Cao Cao, who seemed interested in it, and told me to look into it. So here I am, getting ready to open the portal. It should be easy with my Sacred Gear, [Galaxy Fold], it takes the remains of a portal and infuses it inside of my hand. With that, I can open the portal any time I want. I took the portal and infused it into my hand, then frowned. I have never encountered this kind of magic before, nor do I have the have the magic necessary to use it. Cao Cao won't like this. I need to get some more power it open it. It doesn't matter if it's Holy, Demonic, or even normal Magical Power, I just need it. What a minute, the angels, devils, and fallen angels. I could take the power I need form their attacks. That should work. I better go and tall Cao Cao my plan so he can work out a deal with Shalba Beelzebub.

* * *

**Wonder what Gawain could be up to? Will he get to Halkeginia? What would Issei do if he saw all of the female characters from "The Familiar of Zero"? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descided to start calling this the "Meeting of Angel, Fallen Angels, Devils, and Void Saga". Only one more chapter of this saga until the next one. Will tell the name of the next saga during it's first chapter.**

**I don's own any of the characters, I just make the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gawain's Plan for Halkeginia**

**(Saito)**

I was sitting at home with my parents and Tiffa. I introduced them her and told them about how she got here. Mom didn't like the fact that I (accidently) brought here to our world. Anyways, mom and dad seemed to like her. They were talking to her about old stories. Right now it's about time I go to the club room. Rias-san said that she was going to introduce us to someone. I got up, said that I was going out, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were back at the clubroom, with a very cute looking girl. Bur for some reason, as soon as she seen us, she jumped into a box.

"Everyone, this is Gasper Vladi, my first Bishop. He's half-human, half-vampire. Also known as a dhamphir."

A so he's a dhamphir. Isn't that nic… Wait? He?

"YOU'RE A GUY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED AS A GIRL!? YOU DESTROYED THE DREAM OF HAVING TWO BLONDE BEAUTIES IN THIS CLUB!"

I was yelling at him, and he was hiding in his box, acting scared. This bastard! Isn't he supposed to be a vampire or something! Act like one! Rias was looking at me with a little irritation in her eyes, but I would see Issei was agreeing with me.

"Well now. Since Gasper hasn't been doing anything but sitting in a room for awhile, why don't all of you go out and help him. Akeno and I have some things to do. Ise, I leave him in your hands."

"Yes, Buchou!"

"One more thing, be careful of his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View. It can stop time and he can't control it yet."

After saying that, she and Akeno-san left. I was still trying to get use to the idea that this pretty girl was a girl-looking guy. Asia walked up to the box.

"Hello there Gasper-san, I'm Asia, a Bishop just like you. Let's get alone."

Gasper didn't say anything, despite Asia's attempt to make friends. I could see that Issei was getting ready to go nuts. He thought of Asia as his little sister.

"Don't worry Asia, I have a plan."

The one who spoke up was Xenovia. This can't be good. She stood up and then, took out Durandal.

"I always wanted to fight a vampire."

Hearing this, Gasper jumped out of his box and ran out of the room. Xenovia started to chase after him. I started to get worried that Xenovia might accidently kill him, so I started to follow (and everyone else came too). Xenovia was swinging Durandal at Gasper.

"Stop running. Turn around and fight."

"Noooooooooooooooo! I don't want to fight the wielder of Durandalllllllllllll! I'll dieeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper fell and just before Durandal hit him.

Spark!

I blocked her with Derf (Arondight). When the blade clashed, all of the Holy aura that Durandal was releasing was absorbed by Derf, making the room safe for devils again.

"Hay, partner! Don't just use me without any warning like that!"

Derf started to complain. He complains a lot now. I think the Demonic Power that he has now is making him like this. If he's this bad as a Holy-Demonic Sword, then I'll hate to see him as just a Demon Sword, without any Holy Power at all. Anyways, back to what's important, helping Gasper. This could take awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

I was sitting in the clubroom with Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba, and Xenovia. Sempai said that he had an idea of how to help Gasper, so he kind of, kidnapped him. Not sure what he's up to, but if it him, it should be fine. He did take on an army of 70,000 by himself. And even more impressive, survived Louise-sama's constant explosions. He even got used to it. … Maybe I should check on them later. Anyways, we are discussing what to do to help Gasper ourselves.

"I still say you should just let him loose into the wild, and then go looking for him in a month."

"Um, Xenovia, as I said before, that's too dangerous."

Kiba was trying to get Xenovia off the idea of throwing Gasper into the woods. Asia was also trying to convince her that that's not what we should do. Koneko-chan… she's taking a nap. For some reason when I see her sleeping I think about a cute kitty cat. But that's no important. It looks like nothing's going to be done around here. I think I'll go see what Sempai's doing with Gasper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on my way to Sempai's house to see how Gasper was. I was taking a short cut through the park when I heard some people talking over by the fountain. I walked up to see what was happening, and saw Sempai, Tiffania, and … Azazel? What's Sempai doing with Azazel?

"So you're saying that I can get Myozthirirn powers if I take you to Halkeginia with me. Why would I take someone like you to Halkeginia?"

"Come on. It's just so interesting. Another world that no one knows about… maybe God did, but he's dead. Anyways, please take me. Don't you want more power?"

Azazel looks like a child, with those glittering eyes of his. I think I better keep hidden for now.

"Um, Saito-san, I don't mind if Azazel-san comes to Albion. He seems like a nice guy."

"See, she understands! Thank you Tiffania! Can I call you Tiffa!"

Sempai looks like he doesn't know what to do. I know he trusts Tiffania, but he also said that she's so innocent that she doesn't know who the bad guys are at first. One the other hand he doesn't seem to like Azazel very much, but he did tell me (with only me around) that he can trust Azazel to keep his word. Wonder what he's going to say.

"Fine, but only if you can help me get enough power to keep both Louise and Tiffa safe from anyone who might threaten them in this world."

When Sempai said that, Tiffania started to blush a little. Wonder why she's acting all shy around him. Anyways, Azazel looks pleased, so he left. I think I should leave too. Don't want to bother them too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

I can't believe Azazel had the nerve to do that. Well, I guess it's a good deal if I can get the powers of Myozthirirn. I remember how Sheffield used it. She was one of the hardest people to bet that I have ever fought. I idea of gaining the same abilities as her did seem interesting. Not to mention that I might also get to learn more about the Sacred Gears from this world. I can see it now, a complete file on all of the information about the Longinus. Maybe I'll also study the Holy and Demon Swords. Might even learn more about the Holy-Demonic Sword. I can't believe I'm allowing this to happen. Huh, what would Louise do if she was put into this situation… wait, WHAT'S SHE GOING TO DO TO ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT TIFFA BEING MY MASTER AGAIN! SHE'LL KILL ME! Wait, just come down. I'm over thinking this. Last time was because I kissed Tiffa, this time I didn't. Well, I think I should go and see how Gasper's doing. Hope he's ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

It was the day after Sempai took Gasper for training. I don't know what Sempai had him do, but as scared as he was of being with people in general, he's not terrified to be around Sempai. Something tells me that I don't what to be taking his training lessons anytime soon. Anyways, right now I was on my way to Akeno-san's house. She had asked me to see her. I don't know what she wants, but even Buchou told me to go, which surprised me. But not as much as the fact that this is the place Akeno-san was living at. It was a shine. Aren't those for gods and also bad places for devils like us?

"Hello Issei. Welcome to my home."

I turned and saw an Akeno-san wearing a miko outfit. The presence of Akeno-san wearing a miko outfit, I can't put into words! It's the ultimate combination! Akeno-san just smiles at me. "Issei-kun, would you follow me please. Don't worry about getting hurt form entering the shrine. After some negotiations, we managed to get this one for us devils."

I walked with Akeno-san into the shrine, and didn't feel any burning sensation. Guess that means that this really is Akeno-san's home. As we walked up the stairs, I started to feel something dangerous was up there; at least it was dangerous to devils like me. When we got to the top of the stairs, I saw some blonde haired guy smiling at us.

"Hello there, you must be Hyoudou Issei. Yes, this is defiantly Ddraig's aura. Brings back memories."

The guy started to talk about some stuff. _Hay, Ddraig, do you know this guy?_

[Not personally, but I do now him. This is the Archangel, Michael, current leader of the angels and ruler of Heaven.]

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was still having trouble with the fact that Michael-san, leader of the angels, who was like the finally boss in an RPG game, was leading to a temple within the shrine. Wonder what he's doing. As we entered, I started to feel a dangerous was in there. Then I saw it, a sword in the middle of the room, surrounded by a bright light. It was a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with the cross on both edges of the hilt. At first glance, it's just your average floating sword, but I knew otherwise. It felt just like Xenovia's Durandal, the Excaliburs, and a little like Derf (or Arondight). This is a Holy Sword. What's that doing here? Michael-san looked at me and smiled.

"Now then Issei, as you probably already guess, this is a Holy Sword. It's called Ascalon, or the Dragon-Slayer."

"Dragon-Slayer?"

"It's one of the weapons created to kill dragons. So this sword not only deadly to devils and fallen angels, but dragons and dragon related being too."

"What, doesn't that make it dangerous to me in more than one way?!"

Michael-san just smiled at me.

"Its fine, I make some changes on Ascalon, so it won't hurt you."

Is that so, but why is he telling me all of this, and not killing me. Seeing me with my confused look, he just smiled.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing. Well, I'm giving Ascalon to you. The reason is simple, as a peace offering to the devils. As you know, God is dead, so we angels can't afford another war. Hopefully with this meeting, we can have peace. Now, please take this sword."

So he's just using me huh. Well, I don't want someone like him mad at me. So I walked up to the sword, and grabbed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gawain)**

I was standing at in the middle of a park in Tokyo. A few weeks ago, a girl named Louise opened a portal to another world right here. Some of the magic that make the portal still remained. When I learned of this I told our leader, Cao Cao, who seemed interested in it, and told me to look into it. So here I am, getting ready to open the portal. It should be easy with my Sacred Gear, [Galaxy Fold], it takes the remains of a portal and infuses it inside of my hand. With that, I can open the portal any time I want. I took the portal and infused it into my hand, then frowned. I have never encountered this kind of magic before, nor do I have the have the magic necessary to use it. Cao Cao won't like this. I need to get some more power it open it. It doesn't matter if it's Holy, Demonic, or even normal Magical Power, I just need it. What a minute, the angels, devils, and fallen angels. I could take the power I need form their attacks. That should work. I better go and tall Cao Cao my plan so he can work out a deal with Shalba Beelzebub.

* * *

**Wonder what Gawain could be up to? Will he get to Halkeginia? What would Issei do if he saw all of the female characters from "The Familiar of Zero"? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter 5. I know I said that this would be the last one of the first saga, but I changed my mind. I will add one or two more chapters.**

**Also, I don't own the Familiar of Zero or Highschool DxD (But I wish I did)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Khaos Brigade Attacks**

**(Issei)**

Here we are, the day of the meeting between the three great powers: the angels, fallen angels, and devils. With us are Sempai and Tiffania. When Buchou asked him why they were coming, Sempai said that Sirzechs-sama asked him to come and Azazel said Tiffania could come. He then explained that he went to Azazel's place to learn more about the Longinus and that's when Tiffania showed up. Buchou didn't look too happy about Sempai sneaking off to see Azazel, but since she agreed to let Louise-sama handle his punishments, and she isn't here right now, he got off the hook (it helped that Tiffania came because of Azazel, and Buchou's taken a liking to her). Also, Gasper isn't with us. We left him in the old school building because he can't control his powers yet, and we don't want that to interfere with the meeting. When we got to the school, I could feel the barrier that the three great powers had put up to prevent any attacks. We went into the building, and went straight to the room where the meeting is taking place. Inside the room are Sirzechs-sama with Leviathan-sama, who is by the way Kaichou older sister. Speaking of Kaichou, she's here too. Must have been brought by Leviathan-sama. Anyways, one the angels side is Michael-san and some female angels. SHE BEAUTIFUL! WHY MUST SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RACE OF PEOPLE BE MY ENEMY?! I hope we get peace at the end of this meeting. Moving on, with the fallen angels and Azazel and VALI! I have a bad feeling about this. He's the wielder of the Longinus [Divine Dividing], which makes him the White Dragon Emperor, my rival. This guy is strong. He was able to defeat Kokabiel, but on the other hand, he was badly injured after Louise-sama's void magic. So it didn't take much to beat him. But still, I can tell that he's much more powerful then I am. I don't like the meeting already.

"Ise, come on."

Buchou's calling me. I take my seat right between her and Asia. She then grabs my hand.

"Ise, please give me strength"

I see, so even Buchou's scared right now. Well, this is like a meeting between the final bosses. Don't worry Buchou, I holding my hand gives you strength, then I will give you all the strength you need! Seeing that we were ready, Sirzechs-sama gets ready to begin.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can begin. Everyone here knows the most impotent and forbidden subject, the non-existence of God."

Wait, Kaichou knows about his death? Looking at her, I don't see any surprise in her. Maybe her sister, Leviathan-sama, told her. Grayfia-san doesn't seem too surprise either.

"Now then, let's begin."

Looks like Sirzechs-sama's beginning the meeting of the Three Great Powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting's going on nicely. They're discussing how to better the lives of each of the powers.

"Now that we got that out of the way, Rias, would you tell us about the incident with Kokabiel."

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

Sirzechs-sama doesn't seem to like it when she calls him that. Well, he is her older brother, so he probably wants her go call her something like Onii-san. I know he keeps telling me to call him that. Anyways, Buchou stood up and told about the incident with Kokabiel. Form the encounter with the Holy Sword wielders, to Louise-sama nearly killing him with her [Explosion] spell (remind me never to make her mad), to Vali knocking him out and dragging both him and Freed out. During the entire thing, her hands were shaking. After she finished, each of the leader of the great powers let out a sigh. She then sat back down once Sirzechs-sama said that she could. Sirzechs-sama then looks at Azazel.

"Azazel, after hearing this, I want to know your opinion. After all, Kokabiel was one of your men."

"Well, first of all, I had nothing to do with his actions. When I got word on this, I sent Vali to pick him up, only to bring him back barley alive. According to him, it was a human spell that did most of the damage on Kokabiel. Anyways, I took him, and put him in freeze in Cochytes for eternity. That's all I have to say. I only with the human girl was here."

Azazel seems interested in Louise-sama and Tiffania-san's Void magic. When he was talking about it, his eyes were sparkling.

"But Azazel, I heard that you're gathering the Longinus wielders. Care to explain that."

Michael-san brings up a good point. Azazel just looks at him and smiles.

"I'm just gathering the Longinus wielders for research. With God gone, someone needs to understand the Sacred Gears. Truly magnificent things, the only thing I respect about him. Besides, I think it's a good idea to know where the Longinus are."

"You do bring a good point. The Longinus are too dangerous to not keep under surveillance."

After saying that, everyone in the room either looked at me, or Vali. Am I really that dangerous? Well, I guess I can kill a god once I master the [Boosted Gear].

"So, does this mean you support my proposal of peace between the great powers?"

"Yes, I believe that we have fought each other for far too long. Peace is the best thing for us right now."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sirzechs-sama spoke up. Looks like we won't be fighting each other anymore.

"Now then, speaking of the Longinus wielders, I want to ask the two we have here with us something. What do you thing about peace."

"I don't really care either way. It's fine as long as I get to fight strong people."

This really is a battle manic. Do I really have to fight him?

"Now then, Red Dragon Emperor Hyoudou Issei, what do you think about peace?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You do have the power to change this world, since you possess the [Boosted Gear]."

"I just want to live a normal daily life with everyone."

Azazel smiled at that. It would seem he liked my answer.

"There now, there shouldn't be…"

**(Saito)**

It was sudden. At first, I was sitting listening to Azazel talk about how much he wants peace, and the next thing I know, I start to feel strange. I looked around, and saw that Asia, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan were all sitting like they were frozen still. Rias, Issei, Xenovia, Yuuto, Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, Michael-sama, and Azazel were all looking around.

"What just happened?"

Issei was the one who asked the question I was also thinking. Azazel was the one who answered him.

"Your vampire friend, Gasper I think his name was, has been taken captive."

"What, who would to that to poor little Gasper!?"

"Khaos Brigade. A terrorist organization that has been giving my organization, Grigori."

Khaos Brigade? Isn't that the organization that Gawain's from? This can't be good.

"Azazel, why didn't you tell us about this Khaos Brigade? I have never heard of it."

Sirzechs-sama doesn't seem too happy with Azazel right now.

"I was going to bring it up after I established that the Dragon Emperors wouldn't mind the idea of peace. But it doesn't seem like that matters right now."

Azazel looked out the window. Wonder what he's looking at, so I decided to look to. Issei also got up to look. Outside I could see a bunch of people in robes, and they were attacking the building with magic. Azazel just sighed and waved his hand. The next thing I knew, a bunch of light spears started to fall from the sky. Note to self, don't piss off Azazel.

After some discussion, it was decided that Rias and Issei would go and save Gasper. As soon as they left, a new magic circle appeared. From it came a very beautiful girl wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it. looks like that battle with Khaos Brigade is about to begin.

* * *

**Ok, the battle will start in the next chapter. But before I do that, I want to have your opinion on somthing. White girls in the DxD world should fall in love with Saito. Think carefully, I might make them part of his harem, that will appear.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are, the last chapter in "Meeting of Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils and Void". The Next Chapter will start up the next Saga.**

**Anyways, I still need ideas for Saito's Harem. Also, If you can think of some goddess' to add to his Harem, that would help to.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD or The Familiar of Zero (Wish I did).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Khaos Brigade & Halkeginia**

**(Saito)**

The girl looks around. She's got to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. But I can tell that she's not the kind of person that I would want to get to know. She looks at Sirzechs with hatred in her eyes.

"Cattleya Leviathan, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Don't give me that, Sirzechs. I don't need to be greeted by fake maou."

She doesn't seem to like Sirzechs much. And did he call her Leviathan? I thought that Serafall was the current Leviathan. While I was thinking this, she looked at me.

"So this is that Void familiar that I heard about. He doesn't seem like much."

That last comment kind of pisses me off. I don't know who she is or who she thinks she is, but I already don't like her. After she said that to me, she looked at Sirzechs again.

"Sirzechs, let me make this clear. We, the True Maou Faction, have joined with Khaos Brigade in order to restore the Underworld back to the way it should be. And to do that we must kill you fake Maous. Now I will have you fight me here and now!"

"Ah, come of Cattleya-chan! You don't have to do something like that!"

"Serafall, you be quiet! I don't even want to talk to you, the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me, a descendent of the original Leviathan! And what are you wearing!? You're bringing down the name of Leviathan!"

She seems to really hate Serafall, even more then Sirzechs. Well, I guess Serafall is using her family name and dressed like a Magical Girl. Michael and Azazel seem to be ignored by her.

"And to think you're even meeting with the leaders of the Angels and Fallen Angels to talk about peace! That's wrong! After God died you should have taken the opportunity and finished off the Angels!"

It seems I was wrong about her ignoring those two, but the way she thinks… Someone needs to talk some sense into her. After she proclaimed who the Devils should have taken the news about God's death, she went on about who the True Maou Faction (or Old Maou Faction, as I heard Rias call it yesterday when she told me and Tiffa about the history of the Devils) are going to place some guy named Ophis as the new god and take over the Underworld, Earth, and Heaven.

"This is all very interesting, but you don't really think it'll work, to you."

Azazel decided to talk up. Cattleya looked annoyed at him. Azazel just continued.

"In order for your little plan to succeed, you need to be at the very least defeat me."

"Very well then, Azazel! I came here to kill the current leaders of the Three Great Factions anyways. I'll start with you!"

"Excellent. Sirzechs, Michael, don't interrupt. I want to do this alone. A battle with a descendent of Leviathan, this should be good."

After saying that, Azazel went outside and Cattleya followed close behind. This could get dangerous. So I decided to follow, by using the door and going through the school. As I got up, Michael looked at me.

"Saito-san, where're you going?"

"To where Azazel and Cattleya are."

"But Azazel said he doesn't want anyone following him."

"Actually, he said he didn't what you and Sirzechs following him. He said nothing about me."

Michael just smiled at me and Sirzechs + Serafall waved at me. Better get going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was moving through the school, when I felt some killing intent. I jumped to the right, just as a blade of fire sliced through right where I was standing a minute ago.

"Good reflex. Looks like you're just as skilled as I remember, Saito-san."

"Gawain!"

Gawain, a member of Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction. He's a descendent of the original Gawain from the Knights of the Round Table, and the person who tried to get me to join Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction back during the pool trip. This guy's the one person I hate more than Julio.

"Gawain, what're you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just gathering some magical power from all the power that these idiots are releasing. I was actually quite bored. So much that I thought that I was going to die from boredom, but then I say you. So I must really thank you. Now I have something to do."

After saying that, he took his sword and charged at me. I brought out Derf and blocked his attack. This is going to be difficult. Not only is he an amazing swordsman, but his sword's the legendary Galatine, which is the sister sword of Excalibur. It's nowhere near as powerful as the original Excalibur, but it's still a Holy Sword. I better get serious about this battle. I called on all of the Gandalfr runes power. Charging forward I slashed at him, but he used Galatine to block the attack.

"Hey partner! You do know that I have both Demonic and Holy Powers now, right! Just call on those powers!"

"I would if I could! But for some reason I can seem to use them!"

"What! You can't! You're useless as a partner!"

"What did you just say?! Ever since you took Arondight as you body, you've become a real jerk!"

The two of us started to argue, leaving Gawain wondering what we're doing. After a few minutes, he started to laugh.

"You're actually arguing with your sword! This is too good to believe! What till I tell Siegfried about this! He might die from laughter!"

This guy's really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey Derf, let's call a truce and take this guy down."

"That's the best idea you've had all day."

And with that, we charged. Our swords clashed and sparks were flying everywhere. This is taking far too long. I really want to see Azazel and Cattleya's fight. Only one choice, I ran straight at him and made it look like I was going to swing diagonally, but once he got his sword ready to block, I changed it into a horizontal slash. With that, I cut off his left arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

With that done, I jumped around him and ran through a nearby window. The last thing I heard was Gawain yelling with delight.

"You're really are an interesting guy, Saito-san! I can't wait for our next battle!"

I kind of hope I won't have to fight him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was outside and running straight to where Azazel and Cattleya were fighting. One the way I ran into Issei, Rias and Gasper. Is it just me or is Rias' cloths ripped, a lot.

"Sempai! What're you doing here?"

"I was on my way to see the fight between those two."

Just then, Azazel came falling down. Following him, Cattleya and a guy in bright white armor came down. I know that armor.

"Vali!"

Vali, a servant of Azazel and current White Dragon Emperor.

"Vali, so you joined the Khaos Brigade."

"That's right Azazel. On my way to Grigori, Cattleya here gave me an offer I just couldn't turn down."

"I see, looks like I have to deal with the both of you. Well then, I suppose I have to use "that"."

He then took out a golden spear and then, it started to glow. The next thing I knew, Azazel was wearing a gold version of Vali's armor. What's that?

"My artificial Sacred Gear, [Down Fall Dragon Spear]'s Balance Breaker, [Down Fall Dragon Armor]. I created this Sacred Gear by studying dragon-type Sacred Gears and powered it by putting the spirit of the Dragon King Fafnir inside of it."

Azazel then hit Cattleya and sent her flying. A hug crack appeared in the ground. When she got up, she coughed up some blood. I think it's clear that like this, she doesn't stand a chance in this fight.

"I have no choice then."

After saying that, her arm turned into a tentacle and wrapped itself around Azazel.

"If I can't win this fight, I'll just take you down with me!"

"Self Destruction! You're really willing to go that far!"

She's going to blow herself up! I can't let that happen. Not caring that Azazel didn't want anyone to interrupt his fight, I stabbed her in the "tentacle" with Derf. It's safe because I can't use any of his Holy Power. Once that was done, I absorbed her magic into Derf, changing her arm back to normal, and ending her self destruction spell.

"Wha…? My spell was absorbed by a sword!"

After that, I jumped forward and held my sword up to her.

"That's enough. You've already lost."

After I said that, Vali started to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gawain)**

I was watching the end of the battle. Got to admit, that last part caught me my surprise. Didn't expect Saito-san to save Cattleya's life. anyways, after they finished that fight, the Dragon Emperor's got into it. Vali even reveled that he's the descendent of the original Lucifer. it ended with the Red one beating the White one and Vali retreating with Bikou, the current Monkey King and descendent of Sun Wukong, the original Monkey King. Anyways, after that was done, Cattleya was left standing there with Saito-san's sword aimed at her. Well, better get this done with. I got all the power I need to open the portal now. Better follow through Cao Cao's orders. Still don't get why he wants it to be like this. I jumped out from my hiding spot, right in front of them.

"Looks like you were having a party without me, Saito-san."

"Gawain! You're still here."

"Saito, you know this guy?"

Azazel looked at Saito-san.

"Sorry for not telling you, but yes. He's Gawain, descendent of the original Gawain from the legend of King Arthur. He's a member of Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction."

"The Hero Faction."

After that, Azazel looked at me with dangerous eyes. This is kind of fun. Can't wait to see their reaction to this.

"I just came to say hi before I go."

After saying that, I activated my Sacred Gear, [Galaxy Fold]. Doing that, the portal to another world opened. This was Cao Cao's plan: gather the power needed to open the portal and do it in front of at least one of the leader of the Three Great Factions so that they will come to. I'm just glad Saito-san's here too. This means I might get to fight him on his again in this world he lived for, who knows how long.

"I'll just be looking around this other world. I believe you call it Halkeginia. Hope you can come and play a little."

After saying that, I entered the portal.

* * *

**Gawain has entered Halkeginia! Now our heroes must travel to Halkeginai to stop him. Their's only one question: who will go? Saito and Tiffa's a no brainer, and Azazel will force with way in, but who else?**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are, the first chapter of the second saga "Khaos in Halkeginia". In this saga, the Gremory Team and the Familiar of Zero Team will work to together to save Halkeginia, and the secret of Void will be brought to light.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either The Familiar of Zero or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back in Halkeginia**

**(Saito)**

We were here, sitting in the room where the meeting was taking place. With me were Tiffa, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Sona, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Michael and Cattleya Leviathan (although she's tied up). The battle with Khaos Brigade was over for now, but that's not what I'm worried about. Gawain made it to Halkeginia and since Tiffa can't cast [World Gate] and Louise isn't here, we can't get to Halkeginia and I really need to get there. All of my friends from Halkeginia might me in danger! We don't even have the [Founder's Prayer Book]! As I was thinking this, Azazel spoke up.

"Well then, we can't just leave things as they are. We don't know much about Halkeginia so we won't know what Khaos Brigade can do with the stuff there."

"I agree, but Azazel, how will we get there?"

"It's quite simple Michael. I have a device that lets you learn how to us a spell that was used recently. You see Gawain's Sacred Gear lets him reuse a portal spell that was used by someone else, so he just used the same spell Louise did. Given all of this, if I was to use my machine on that spell and Tiffania, she would learn to spell needed to open the portal to Halkeginia."

Is that so? So Tiffa can get us to Halkeginia? That means we now can to and save Halkeginia from Gawain!

"What are you waiting for!? Let's get going!"

I could help but be a little excided. Not only are we going to save the people who took care of me for almost a year, but now I can repay the debt I own them. I looked around and saw that no one was getting up, not even Azazel. And I thought that he wanted to go to Halkeginia more than anyone else in this world, Heaven and the Underworld. Looking around I could see that everyone was staring at Azazel for some reason. Finally Michael brought the silence.

"Azazel, will this really work? There must be some sort of risk you're not telling us."

"As expected of Michael. Seeing through me like it was nothing. Yes, there is a small risk. The person who is given the spell mind might not be able to handle the stress. Worst case scenario, Tiffania might go crazy."

"THEN IT'S NO GOOD!"

I couldn't help by yell out loud at that. If doing this might be bad for Tiffa, then I won't allow it. But that also means we're back to square one. Well, maybe there's a Sacred Gear…

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Tiffa. It couldn't be helped. She just said that she'd risk going crazy, just so we can go and save Halkeginia. Tiffa sure is brave, but still, I can't let her go through this.

"Tiffa, I think you should reconsider…"

"I'm sorry Saito-san, but I've already made up my mind. I didn't do anything during the battle just now, so I want to help. Anyway I can. So I'll take the risk so that I can learn the spell and get up back to Halkeginia."

Looks like there's no changing her mind, better stop then. But there's one more thing that needs to be taken care of.

"What about her?"

I pointed at my prisoner, Cattleya Leviathan. She's the one who led the attack on use, and almost killed Azazel. But still, I just couldn't let her die. With that in mind, I interrupted the fight and captured her. Azazel's still a little grumpy about his fight being interrupted, but that doesn't matter. Sirzechs was the one to answer my question.

"Since you caught her, I would like to leave her in your care, but without Louise's Void spell [Explosion] around right now, I was thinking of leaving locked up in a room back at Serafall's place"

"Yay! Now I get to play with Cattleya-chan all I want!"

With that, Serafall got up, said goodbye to her sister, grabbed Cattleya (who was desperately trying to get away) and left. I kind of feel sorry for her. anyways, we should get going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The device that Azazel mentioned looked like a glasses. He told Tiffa to put them on and to look in the spot where Gawain cast the [World Gate] spell with his Sacred Gear, [Galaxy Fold]. She did as she was told, and I held Derf at Azazel neck to prevent him from staring at her breast. Didn't have to worry about Issei, Koneko was taking care of that. I should mention which one of us are going, well: Me, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Xenovia, Asia, Gasper, Tiffa and Azazel. Michael tried to keep Azazel here saying that he had his job as the Governor of the Fallen Angels, but Azazel laughed and said that Shemhazai could do that stuff. I don't know who this Shemhazai person is, but I feel sorry for him. Having to deal with Azazel all the time. Anyways, Tiffa looked at the spot where the spell was cast and then, a large light suddenly appeared, and Tiffa started to cast.

[World Gate!]

The portal was opened. The Gremory Team and Azazel all jumped into the portal. I ran, grabbed Tiffa, and followed after them. Never imagined that I would be going back like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

Passing through this portal wasn't like the teleportation circles we normally use. With those one, it's like your body is pulled apart and put back together, but this one is like jumping through a window. I looked around us. We seem to be in a large room of some sort. Surrounding us were some scary ladies with guns pointed at us.

"I leave for a few months and this is how I'm treated?"

"Saito-san!"

The lady who seems to be an important person, sitting on a throne and all, shouted when she seen Sempai. She has purple hair and light blue eyes. Her outfit was a beautiful dress. But no as beautiful as her. she was like a flower. Also, once the scary ladies seen him, they sighed and put their guns away. Sempai must be one amazing person here. Sempai bowed to the beautiful girl. After this, she sent the scary ladies away, except the scariest of them all. She had short blond hair and sharp eyes. Seeing all the ladies leave, Sempai stood up and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Princess, Agnès. Everyone, this is Henrietta de Tristain, Tristain's queen. And that's Agnès Chevalier de Milan, leader of the Musketeers."

Queen? Did Sempai just say queen?

"You know the Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Everyone just looked at me. Sempai and Rias both sighed.

"She's Louise's childhood friend."

Louise-sama is a childhood friend of the queen! Now I really have to be careful.

"by the way, Agnès is the Princess' bodyguard and Louise is very protective of her friend."

In other world, if I do anything, I'm as good as dead. The scary lady known as Agnès walked up to Sempai and smiled.

"It's good to see you, but why are you here? I thought you had school of your own?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sempai explained the situation, Her Majesty called a chariot to take us to the Magic Academy. By the way, I found out that Tiffania was the heiress to the country of Albion. I better watch myself around her too, or else I might just be killed by a bunch of scary ladies with guns. The thought sent shivers down my spine. Anyways, Her Majesty sent just to the Magic Academy because she thought that Louise-sama should join us and that's where she is.

"There it is. The Magic Academy."

Sempai pointes out the window. I look and saw a large building with one large tower in the middle and five surrounding it. According to Sempai, each of the outer towers represents one of the five elements: water, earth, fire, wind and void. I'm kind of not really looking forward to seeing Louise-sama. She has anger problems (which I suspect might be thanks to Sempai). When we entered the Academy grounds, we were met with a Louise-sama herself. She looked mad. Seeing this, Sempai jumped out of the chariot and ran.

"Oh no you don't! I heard all about it! You're Tiffa's familiar AGAIN!"

She started to chase him. I kind of feel bad for Sempai. No matter how fast he runs, Louise-sama will get him, and punish him. Just as I stepped out of the chariot, Louise-sama stopped and looked at me.

"And this is for the perverted thought I know you had about the Princess'!"

[Explosion!]

…

…

…

At this rate, I might just get used to this, which scares me.

* * *

**This is for the saga after this one, but if you can think of any Goddess' for Saito & Issei. They can be from any mythology. Will choose my favorite for you to vote for. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "The Familiar of Zero" or "Highschool DxD"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Plan to find the Secret of Void**

**(Issei)**

Sempai was caught. When he came back, Louise-sama was dragging him. Anyways, we were back in what a looked like an old bunker. And for some reason there's an old warplane. Sempai said it was the Zero Fighter, an old WW2 plane. As for the bunker, he had it made for the plane and used it as the command post for a knight group he was part of. I believe he called it the Knights of Oridine, or something. Anyways, since the knights aren't here at the moment Sempai suggested we us it. So here we are, in a bunker Sempai had made for his warplane.

"Saito-sempai, can you really fly this thing?"

"Of course I can Xenovia. As Gandalf I can use any weapon and the Zero Fighter is considered a weapon, so as soon as I touch it the runes on my hand glow and the knowledge on how to use it enters my head. If fact it was in this plane that Louise first discovered her Void magic."

"Really! That's amazing! Does that mean you can use Durandal better than me?"

"No, Holy Swords are more like artifacts, or magic items, so I'd need the Myozthirirn runes."

Sempai and Xenovia started a conversation about the Zero Fighter and the powers of Void. Speaking of Void wonder why we don't have anything like that back in our world? Anyways, Her Majesty said that she'd have all the best mages in Tristain and Agnès-san. I'm secretly hoping that Agnès-san isn't the one who finds Gawain, because if she is, even if God was alive he probably couldn't save him. Anyways, Her Majesty also said that she would get the countries of Romalia, Gallia, and Germania to help. She also said that the she'd ask the elves to help. Aberrantly she's got a lot of connections. As expected of a ruler of an entire country. But still, Her Majesty really is beautiful.

"…Perverted Sempai."

Koneko-chan! That hurts!

"Why do I feel like this perverted dragon is thinking about the princess in a perverted way?"

Louise-sama has her wand out! She's glaring at me! I better change the subject.

"So…what would Gawain what here in this world anyways?"

After I asked that, everyone got a serious look. We can't really ask Azazel because he's next door talking to some teacher. I think his name was Mr. Colbert or something like that. Anyways, Buchou was the one who answered my question.

"It must be Void. From what Louise and Saito told me about this world that's the only thing that could be of any threat to us."

"But the only Void mages left are me and Louise. What could he be after? We'd never join him."

"Exactly why he's not after the two of you. All he wants it Void itself."

We looked behind us and saw both Azazel and Mr. Colbert walking in.

"What do you mean? How can he have Void without a Void mage? That shouldn't be possible."

Louise-sama was the one who asked this question. Mr. Colbert walked up to a table and sat down.

"You're right Miss. Vallière, it shouldn't be possible, but it is. You see, Azazel here has brought something to my attention. All magic, Void included, has an origin that cannot be destroyed. So it's the origin of Void he's most likely after."

The origin of Void? That seems to get everyone's attention. Azazel continues.

"With the origin of a magic, comes the power to control that magic. Take Norse magic for example. Its origin is under the control of the Norse gods, so they control it. At least that's how it works in our world. I'm not sure if the same thing implies in our world, but if it does and Gawain get's his hands on the origin of Void magic…"

"All of Void would be his to control and Miss. Vallière and Miss. Westwood's Void magic would be weakened. He could even end Saito's contract as a familiar."

It's really that serious?

"If that's the problem, then why don't we just get the origin of Void?"

Everyone looked at me. What? Did I say something strange? Sempai smiled.

"That's a great idea! If we can get it before Gawain then there's nothing to worry about."

Louise-sama slapped him in the back of the head.

"And just how do the two of you plan of finding it? We don't even know where to look. Saito, you know very well that there's nothing that's a bigger mystery in this world then Void. Why before the founder…"

"The founder?"

Buchou spoke up. Tiffania looked at her.

"You mean that Saito-san and Louise-san didn't tell you? The one who founded this continent, Founder Brimir, the first Void mage."

The first Void mage? They know who the first of is? Azazel seems to be pondering this. After a little bit of thinking he looks around.

"How much do you know about this Brimir person?"

Louise-sama put of a confused look.

"Not much. All information concerning Founder Brimir is help by the church back in Romalia, with the Pope, but he's dead. He was one of the Void mages and he gave his life to give us a chance to save this world from the Ancient Dragon."

Sempai made a depressed look after Louise-sama said that. Was he there when it happened? The one thing Sempai refused to talk about was the battle with the Ancient Dragon. From they did tell us, Buchou said that the Ancient Dragon was most likely at the level of a Dragon King, who are supposedly just as powerful as the Maou. That's kind of scary. Anyways, why would Azazel be asking about this Brimir person? Azazel looked at Louise-sama again after thinking.

"You have conections with another Void familiar right? Who's was he?"

"The Pope's, why?"

Azazel smiled.

"I think I know how to find the origin of Void."

We all looked right at Azazel. He just stood there looking at his fingernails. He's doing this just to build up tension isn't he?! Louise-sama must have had enough because she took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll talk. Just put that thing away please. Anyways, it's really quite simple. Whenever a new magic appears, we immediately follow the first mages footsteps to find the origin. I know it's been thousands of years, but fortunately for us you know who the first Void mage is. So we just need to get the information on him form Romalia and start of the trail."

Once that was said, Louise immediately went to get the message to that other Void familiar. Things might become more interesting from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day. Louise-sama managed to contact the other Void familiar. She said that he would be here in a few days, since the church is still looking for a new pope. Anyways, Sempai said that us guy's should do some work, and even though he has all the money he could want (apparently Her Majesty prompted him to Duke after the Ancient Dragon incident and his marriage to Louise-sama who's the daughter of a Duke), he's said he would help us. So he got us jobs at the Charming Ferries Inn. I kind of like this place, with the outfits that girls wear here. Of course I imagined Buchou, Akeno-san, and Tiffania wearing the same thing. I got the mother of all nosebleeds. Anyways, the owner, Scarron (who I'm trying to stay clear of) put me, Sempai, Kiba, and Gasper in the back doing dishes (he wanted Gasper as a waiter, but given his fear of people…). That damn Kiba seems to have captured the hearts of all the girls here just by walking inside. Well, there is one girl here who isn't captured by Kiba's looks.

"Here you go Saito-san."

"Thank you Siesta. I really missed your cooking."

Scarron's niece, Siesta, seems to only have eyes for Sempai. She's a beauty too. According to Sempai her great-grandfather is Japanese. I can defiantly see it, with that black hair of hers. Sempai also said that she's currently his maid. It obvious that she's in love with Sempai, just like Tiffania, but he's either too stupid to realize it, or too loyal to Louise-sama act on it. As I was thinking of this, the door opened.

"Saito-kun, are you in?"

Someone who knows Sempai? He has blonde hair and his eyes are different color: one red and the other blue. This guy was wearing what looked like a priest outfit. Upon seeing this guy Sempai looked shocked.

"Julio! What are you…"

"When I heard that Saito-kun was back I rushed over as fast as I could. It's good to see you."

He then looked at the rest of us and smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Julio Chesaré, a knight and priest of Romalia."

He then took of this right glove and showed us his hand. He has the marks that look the one's Sempai has one his left and chest.

"I'm also called Windalfr, the Left Hand of God. I'm a Void Familiar."

* * *

**Gawain's plan has been discovered, at least they think this is what it is. Is it or isn't it? Keep reading to find out. Anyways, I promised to explain Void and I will. The team will retrace the steps of Founder Brimir in order to find the origin of Void. The origin will explain not only where it came from, but what Void is. and I still need Goddess' people. And remember, review, review, and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The search of Void has begun. Julio explains about the founder to Issei and the rest of the Gremory Team and Azazel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "The Familiar of Zero" or "Highschool DxD"**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Water Spirit and a New Allie (Sort of)**

**(Saito)**

Julio Chesaré, the only other [Void Familiar] out there besides me. Once he introduced himself, we finished our work and headed into the room me and Louise once used when we first started working here. Julio looked just as I remember. That look on his face really pissed me off. Issei seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kiba was the one who broke the ice.

"So, Saito told up what [Gandalfr] does, so out of curiosity, what does [Windalfr] do?"

Julio smiled at that. The runes on his hand then started to glow and all the bats in the room surrounded us. Everyone looked shocked.

"Windalfr lets me control and communicate with both animals and magical creatures."

After he said that, the bats left. Issei looked a little annoyed.

"Why do you Void familiars get all the cool abilities! Sempai can use and weapon at a masters level and can immediately learn how to use it just by touching and now you can control and communicate with both animals and magical creatures! It's not fair!"

That kind of pissed me off.

"What are you taking about!? You have the ability to kill a god once you master your [Boosted Gear]! So I don't even what to hear about it! Compared to that, [Void] is nothing!"

I couldn't help but yell at Issei. He does possess such an amazing power after all. Just as I finished yelling at him, Jessica walked in.

"Hey Saito, Louise and some other girls and a strange guy came looking for you. Dad said that since it's closing time you guys could use the inn for whatever it is your doing."

With that, she left. Well then, better get going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all sat at the larges table. Julio introduced himself to the others and told them about his powers. Azazel looked like he had sparkles in his eyes. You really like this kind of stuff don't you, Azazel? Anyways, once Julio finished with his with his introductions, Azazel moved on to other matter.

"Now then Julio, if you would please tell us everything you know about Brimirand where his powers first appeared. I think you already know the situation."

"I was informed. But don't expect too much. All I really know is that Founder Brimir came from the Holy Lands. The place where the elves live. His abilities were shown a little there, but no one really noticed them until the human race came here. As I'm sure Louise and Tiffa told you, there's not much information on Founder Brimir or [Void]. The magic just appeared one day with the founder. Romalia has been trying to find the secret of [Void] for the last 6000 years."

Azazel seemed to ponder this. After thinking a bit he asked Julio another question.

"Have you ever tried looking in the Holy Lands?"

"No. until Just recently we had a very bad relationship with the elves. But I don't think it would help…"

Julio looked like he just thought of something. He looked at both Louise and Tiffa.

"There might be something. You see, the four basic elements each have a spirit that goes with them: [Water], [Earth], [Fire], [Wind]. The [Water Spirit] lives in Tristain, the [Earth Spirit] lives in Gallia, the [Fire Spirit] lives in Romalia, and the [Wind Spirit] lives in Albion."

"So what you're saying is that there might be a spirit for [Void] somewhere? By how do we find it?"

Azazel gets right to the point.

"Simple, we asked the other spirits. The [Water Spirit] should know where the [Earth Spirit] is, the [Earth Spirit] should know where the [Fire Spirit] is, the [Fire Spirit] should know where the [Wind Spirit] is, and finally, the [Wind Spirit] should, hopefully, know where the [Void Spirit] is?"

"But where do we start?"

I just smiled, put my hand in my pocket and took something out.

"We already know where the [Water Spirit] is, [Lagdorian Lake]. This is perfect. I have a little promise with that spirit to keep anyways."

I showed them what I brought out. Louise gasped.

"Saito, isn't that…?"

I nodded my head. The [Ring of Andvari]. Back when Louise accidently drank a Love Potion, and the [Water Spirit] was raising the water level, I promised her that I would bring the ring back to her if she gave us part of her body which was needed to help Louise and if she put the water back to normal. Seeing that I was [Gandalfr] she agreed. I got the ring from the princess right after we came back here following Gawain. I was planning to return it to her after the whole Khaos Brigade thing, but this works too. Everyone but Louise looked confused, so I explained thing to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

We headed straight to [Lagdorian Lake] the next day. Azazel wanted to go right away, something about needing to finish this before it was too late. If you ask me, he just wants to meet the spirit. Azazel really likes that kind of stuff. He even insisted on letting him examine the ring, but Louise-sama pointed her wand at him and he surrendered. I was right, Louise-sama isn't just a final boss, she's _the_ final boss. Even Azazel and Sirzechs-sama were scared of her, and from what I heard from Azazel, even Michael-san didn't want to make her mad. [Void] sure is scary. But Sempai can be scare too. He was really mad when I complained about not having any [Void] powers, but he pointed out my [Boosted Gear]. I guess he must wish he had the ability to someday be able to mach and kill a god. But let's not talk about that for now. We were riding horses. Sempai was wearing a cape of some sort that had the mark of a flower on it. Wonder what it is. Well, since it should take awhile I decided to ask him.

"Hey Sempai, what with that cape?"

"Hm, you mean this thing. The princess gave it to me. It's proof that I'm Chevalier, or a knight if you would. In other words, I'm a noble now."

"YOU'RE A NOBLE!"

That's right, Azazel didn't know that yet. Louise-sama smiled at that.

"Not just that, but after we defeated the Ancient Dragon, the princess granted Saito the title of Duke. It helped with me being the daughter of a Duke."

"YOU'RE A DUKE!"

Once again Azazel was caught off guard. Seriously, did he think nothing of Sempai other than an amazing wielder of Void power, even if it was only as a familiar.

"Oh, so that means our families have the same rank."

Buchou seems interested in this. So she started having a conversation with Louise-sama about noble stuff. That kind of stuff just goes over my head. Looking at Sempai I can see that he can't seem to understand this kind of stuff either. Well, he was just a normal high school student before Louise-sama summoned him.

"So you're a knight. That's interesting. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Sure go ahead"

Kiba started a conversation with Sempai. Gasper and Tiffania were left back at the academy, and Asia and Xenovia were having their own talk. Akeno-san was busy with learning all about this world's magic from Julio (another good looking bastard). I looked at Koneko-chan.

"…Pervert."

No one to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few hours before we made it to the lake. The water was beautifully pure, unlike our world. Sempai got off his horse and walked up to the lake.

"Um, [Water Spirit], can you hear me? I've come to return the ring as promised."

…

…

…

Nothing was happening. Just as I was thinking that this was a waste of time, the water started to rise. The next thing I knew, it took the form of… Buchou! And she wasn't wearing any cloths! Even though I can't really see anything, that didn't stop the blood from shooting out of my nose. Looking at Buchou, I can see that she's embarrass.

"**Gandalfr, I'm glad to see you've come back with the ****[****Ring of Andvari]. But I can feel that returning it isn't the only thing that you came here for."**

"You right. We were hoping you could tell us where [Earth Spirit] is. You see, there's this guy who really wants to get his hands on the [Origin of Void]. So we need to find it before he does."

"**So [Void Spirit] is being targeted. She's not one to interfere with the world, but I can understand you're concern. I don't know where she is. Only [Wind Spirit] does. As a thank you for returning this ring I will tell you where to find [Earth Spirit]. She is in the place you call Gallia, in [Mt. Atlas]. It's a hidden mountain made and named by [Void Spirit]. It's the only one who doesn't live somewhere she made. But be warned, the spirits will ask of a task for you to complete before giving out the location you seek. Now go [Gandalfr]."**

With that, the spirit took the ring and returned to the water. So, we need to find this Mr. Atlas thing. Wish she gave us directions. All we know is that the mountain is in the country of Gallia and is hidden. Julio looked like he was thinking about something.

"We've tried asking her before, but she never told us anything, but she confessed everything to Saito. Could it be that the spirits will only answer to the [Void Familiar] of the country they live in. if that's the case, then we're doomed. Gallia's [Void Familiar] is [Myozthirirn], the Mind of God. That's the only one we don't have."

That is a problem. And we can't just go looking for the other spirits. For some reason it feels like we have to go in order. Azazel put his hand on Sempai's shoulder.

"Leave that to me. After seeing how [Void] works and now that I know what [Myozthirirn] does, I can help."

He then took out a needle and quickly stabbed Sempai with it.

"…!"

He screamed so loud that I couldn't even hear him. Then, Sempai's forehead started to glow. When the glowing stopped, new runes were there. They looked like both Sempai's [Gandalfr] and [Lifdrasir], and Julio's [Windalfr] runes, but at the same time they were different. Louise-sama and Julio both looked shocked.

"That's the runes for [Myozthirirn]! How did you do that!?"

"I'm a genius!"

Just then, the runes started to glow and at the same time something unexpected happened. Cattleya Leviathan appeared, but something was strange. She had the [Myozthirirn] on her forehead too. Azazel looked shocked at first, but then smiled.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect this."

"Azazel!? What's going on here? the last think I remember was running away from Serafall, the I was here."

"Let me explain. You already know about [Void] right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I just gave this guy the powers of the last [Void Familiar], but I needed a condishion. I decided that the first person he thought of would become bounded to him. It's like a familiar, but with him as the master."

I see, you in other worlds, Cattleya was now Sempai's familiar. As I was thought about this, I felt a deadly aura.

"So you were thinking about another girl? What was it about I wonder?"

Louise-sama was giving off killing intent! Sempai tried to explain to her, but it only made her angrier. She then looked at me.

"Now that I think of it. Saito was behaving himself since you marrege, until he met the perverted dragon."

I don't like where this was going.

"Issei! Run!"

Following Sempai's advice, I ran, but not fast enough.

[Explosion]!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

…

…

…

…

…

I almost died. So I guess Louise-sama's going to be taking her anger out on me for now on. I'm not looking forward to the future.

* * *

**This is the end of the Ninth chapter. I decided to have Louise take her anger out on Issei instead of Saito because some people were asking me to stop that, but I just couldn't. Louise casting Explosion is a must in a Familiar of Zero story. So I found a sneaky around it. Sorry Issei, but you do deserve it. Having all those beautiful girls falling in love with you. Anyways, now Saito can have a ****Harem,**** and Issei will pay the price. Anyways, the quest for Void has begun! The spirits must be found, and don't worry, I'll have fighting in the next chapter.**

**P.S - Thought of a Goddess for both of them already.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "The Familiar of Zero" or "Highschool DxD"**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting Duke of La ****Vallière & Karin the Heavy Wind**

**(Issei)**

Louise-sama took us to a mansion after we got Gasper and Tiffania. This is an incredible place! Wonder who lives here?

"Saito-San3. Welcome back. I already prepared dinner for you, Miss. Vallière, and your friends."

Isn't that the maid who works for Sempai? Siesta-san I think? What's she doing… don't tell me.

"Saito, is this your house?"

"Yes it is Rias. Not sure what you're use to, but this was given to me after I became a noble and before I became a Duke."

This is Sempai's house! Which means it's also Louise-sama's house. Better be care full. She made it very clear that she'll be attacking me with [Void] for now on. I don't want to give her an excuse to cast another one of those [Explosion] spells on me. I still get shivers down my spine every time I think about it. The only reason I'm up and going is because of Asia's [Twilight Healing]. Anyways, after we walked inside, Siesta-san showed us to our rooms. I've never been in a room made for nobility. There was a high-class bed that looks like it was made for three people, an expensive looking chair and desk. The curtains were just as expensive looking. It's kind of intimidating, especially the fact that Louise-sama was in the same house. Even though she's extremely beautiful, she's very violent. Well, let's not think of this. Sempai asked me to meet him in the back. Wonder what he wants to talk about?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went to the back and found Sempai waiting for me. Is it just me, or does he look nerves?

"Sempai? What's wrong?"

He looked at me and took a deep breath. After a few breaths he looked me in the eyes.

"Issei, I need out to leave for a few day."

…

…

…

…

What did he just say? He wants me to leave?

"Um, Sempai. May I ask why?"

"Louise's family are coming to pay a visit."

… Louise-sama's family? I don't get it. Sempai must have senses what I was wondering because he sighed and answered my question.

"Her father never approved of our marriage, and the guy almost killed me one day. Louise's eldest sister, Eleanor, hates me. By the way, if you thought Louise was scary, well, she's nothing compared with Eleanor."

That alone makes me want to run back home on Earth. Someone worst then Louise-sama. That's not someone I want to meet. But for some reason I feel like that's not worst of it.

"Then there's her mother. Before she married Louise's father, she was known as Karin the Heavy Wind. You know about the magic classes in this world, right?"

I nodded.

"She's the strongest Square-Class. An entire turned around just because they found out she was waiting for them."

WHAT IS SHE, THE FINAL BOSS?! DID AN ENTIRE ARMY REALLY RUN AWAY FROM HER ALONE?! I can see Sempai's dilemma. With my mind who knows what would happen.

"So everyone in Louise-sama's family are scary people."

"Well, not everyone. Louise's elder sister, Cattleya, is the nicest person you'd ever meet. She looks like a taller version of Louise and she even has breast that wouldn't lose to either Rias or Akeno."

With that thought in mind, blood shot out of my nose. Louise-sama's looks and breasts that wouldn't lose to either Buchou or Akeno-sam. That's an amazing thought. Just as I was thinking it, I felt a dangerous aura coming from behind me. The two of us looked behind us and saw a very angry Louise-sama.

"I said I'd forgive you for thinking that way about other girls because I understand it's because of the perverted dragon. But to think like that about Cat-nee, unforgivable." With that, we both tried to get away, but it was too late.

[Explosion!]

…

…

…

…

…

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

That was dangerous. Louise was extremely angry. She nearly killed the two of us. But what I want to know is, how does she appear every time I think something perverted? Is it a new [Void] spell? Or is it a wife thing? Either way is dangerous. Anyways, in the end Louise decided that Issei isn't allowed to leave. Something about learning from her mother would be good for him. I hope Karin won't be too tuff on him. Well, given the fact that he's a devil, he should be fine. Plus Asia could just heal him, like she did last night. Anyways, I'm on the porch waiting for the wa… I mean my in-laws. I always get scared whenever they came to visit, except for Cattleya-san. He's the nicest person I've ever met. As I was thinking this…

"Saito-san!"

The person in question suddenly appeared. She's as beautiful as ever. But is it ok for her to be doing that, with her illness and all? But I stopped at that thought. The reason is simple. Right next to her was my one of my worst nightmares, Eleanor. She's like an upgraded version of Louise in punishment. Right behind her was Duke of La Vallière. But that's not what really scared me. It was the person who was next to him, Karin. This I better go great them, but first to let Louise know that they're here.

"Louise! You're parents and sisters are here!"

"Coming!"

With that I went to meet the wa… I mean in-laws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm glad that Issei disappeared. If not for that, who knows what Karin would do. He hates rule breakers, but not as much as perverts. And no one's as big as a pervert as Issei. Rias and the others are still here, but that's ok. It was Issei that I was worried about. And Karin seems to get along with Rias. With that and the fact that Issei isn't here, then I might just make it out of here alive. At least that's what I was hoping for.

"Saito! Who's this?"

Eleanor found Issei. That's not good. What do I do?

"That's another one of my servants, Hyoudou Issei. I was wondering where he disappeared off to."

Rias answered Eleanor. Well, since they found him, better get him to behave himself.

"Issei was just hiding! He's still not use to being around nobles. Rias is a different case. She's his master. That's the only reason he doesn't feel intimidated around her."

I made up a story. Hope Issei goes along with it. Unfortunately Issei's an idiot.

"What're talking about Sempai? You asked me not to hide from…"

Looks like he got it, but it's already too late. Karen was glaring at me. That's it, I'm dead.

"That girl has huge breast!"

Karen shot a glare at Issei. That shut him up. Looks like we're both dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sempai! I'm sorry!"

"Save that for later! Just run!"

We were in the middle of running as fast as we could from Karen's tornado of razor sharp wind. Looks like I was right. Today is the day we die. Issei for being perverted and me for trying to hide him.

"I'm going to die a virgin!"

That's the tenth time Issei yelled that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(?)**

"I'm going to die a virgin!"

That's the tenth time he said that. The [Red Dragon Emperor] sure is an interesting person. I can see why Vali took an interest in him. That [Familiar of Zero] person is just as interesting. I can sense that he's going to be a big problem in the future. I can also understand why Gawain took an interest in him. Gawain only takes an interest in only people who have a bright future as warrior. That's how he came to join us. But that doesn't matter.

"Gawain, are you sure of this."

"Sure. Besides the only way to find the [Origin of Void] is to talk to the spirits. That's where the problem come in. they'll only talk to the [Void Familiars]. So we just have to follow them. It's the perfect plan."

Well he right about the spirits. The only one we found, the [Water Spirit], wouldn't even see us. That's when they came in. She told them everything she knew, and we also heard what that [Windalfr] person said about the [Void Familiars] and spirits. So we've been following them. But that's Gawain's reason for coming. I have a different one. The wilders of [Durandal] and [Sword Birth].

"Hey Sieg! You coming!"

"Yeah!"

I picked up my swords and headed straight to where the Gawain is waiting.

* * *

**I decided to end here. Also figured having more than one member of Khaos Brigade would be better. In the next chapter our team head for Gallia, to find Mt. Atlas. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story and continues to read. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "The Familiar of Zero" or "Highschool DxD"**

**Chapter 11: Mt. Atlas and the Earth Spirit**

**(Saito)**

Karin really doesn't seem to know how to hold back. The only reason we survived is because of Issei increased Derf's ability to absorb magic. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we survived in the end. So right now we're heading towards Gallia, where my friend Tabitha is waiting for us. She's the current ruler of Gallia, their queen. Henrietta got into contact with her for us and told her about our plan. She agreed to help us look for [Mr. Atlas]. Once we find it we can find the [Earth Spirit]. Of course before we still need to do something for the [Earth Spirit] before he'll help us. Wonder what he wants us to do? Let's not think about that right now. Right now we're nearing the border between Gallia and Tristain. Tabitha said that she'd be waiting for us at the border. As I was thinking about this, we entered the border. Standing here was a small blue haired and blue eyes girl. She was wearing a fancy dress and she had glasses. In her hand was a staff. By her side was a tall girl with long blue eyes and blue-green eyes. She was wearing blue dress. The short one was Tabitha and her familiar, Illococoo. Illococoo is a rhyme dragon, a special dragon that can use [Ancient Magic]. She can even make herself look human and can talk while in her dragon form. She also likes to call Tabitha 'Onee-chan', and me 'Onii-san'.

"Tabitha-san!"

Tiffa looks excited to see Tabitha. Well, she did grow up without any family and now that she knows that she's the princess of Albion and that she's related to all the royal families in the world, she grow attached to them. When it was reveled that Tabitha was royalty, she started to spend as much time with her as possible. And now that the elves are on good terms with the humans, Tiffa was able to visit their lands and found her mother's side of the family. So she spends as much time as possible with them. Needless to say, she's enjoying her life. But let's stop talking about that right now. We were introducing Tabitha with the Gremory Team.

"Tabitha, this is Rias Gremory and her servants. Himejima Akeno (Queen), Toujou Koneko (Rook), Kiba Yuuto (Knight), Xenovia (Knight), Gasper Vladi (Bishop), Asia Argento (Bishop), and Hyoudou Issei (Pawn). Everyone, this is Tabitha Helene Orléans de Gallia, Queen of Gallia."

I decided to replace her real name Charlotte with Tabitha and added the rest of her name. The reason, she changed her name when she moved to Tristain. I can see Tabitha smile lightly. She must be grateful that I didn't say her real name.

"It's nice to meet you Tabitha-san. I hope we can become good friends."

"…Ok."

Looks like Tabitha already found a new friend in Asia. That's good for her.

"Your soooooooo cute!"

"…nya."

Illococoo's hugging Koneko. Looks like those two will get alone, but did just say nya? Probably something to ignore. Anyways, now all we have to do is start looking for the mountain. Since it's a hidden mountain I'm guessing that Gawain didn't find it yet. Besides, the [Water Spirit] would only talk to [Gandalfr]. So there's no way he could find out that way.

"So Tabitha, did you find anything on [Mt. Atlas]?"

"…No, sorry."

I kneeled down next to her and patted her head.

"That's ok. It was created to hide [Earth Spirit] from those who would try and use him to find [Void Spirit]."

That seemed to cheer her up a little. So we still have to look some. All well. Better get this over with. I took a step from Tristain's side of the border on to Gallia's side, and my [Myozthirirn] runes started to act up. The next thing I know, I collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing at the base of a large mountain that seemed like it was holding up the sky. Where am I? as I was wondering this, the earth started to rise. From the earth came… me? No, this guy was made out of rock. He must be [Earth Spirit]. The spirit looked at me… I think.

"So you're the new [Myozthirirn]? I can tell that you're a lot better than the last one. She was annoying, which was why I didn't bring her here."

"Um, Mr. [Earth Spirit], I was wondering…"

"Don't bother. I know why you're here in Gallia. You want to know where [Fire Spirit]. Well, I won't just tell you. First you need to do something for me, [Myozthirirn]. You see, for the last few centuries I've been bothered by an annoying dragon. I want you to get rid of it. I don't care what you do, kill it, drive it away. As long as it's out of my mountain, I don't care."

A dragon? Wonder what kind? Fire, wind, or maybe a rhyme.

"This guy's an annoying lighting dragon. now go, [Myozthirirn], and one more thing, I hate people coming here so you can only bring on friend with you. BUT NOT THAT RHYME DRAGON!"

With that, I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up inside the cabin that's on the border of Tristain and Gallia. I noticed Louise was laying her head on the bed. She must have been waiting for me to wake up. I smiled and patted her head. She woke up and looked up. She looks so cute with that sleepy expression of hers.

"Hey that Louise."

Her eyes opened wide when she saw me.

"Saito!"

With that, she hugged me. With all that happened so far, this was kind of nice.

"I was so worried when you collapsed. Don't scare me like that."

I was hugging her until she calmed down when the door opened and everyone else came in. They were happy to see that I was ok (except for Cattleya). Once everyone calmed down I told them what happened. Rias seemed to be considering this. But Louise…

"A real lighting dragon! I thought those were extinct! This is amazing! Saito, if you kill that dragon…"

She didn't continue because she didn't have to. Both me and Issei gulped.

"Are lighting dragon's really that great?"

Tiffa asked the question I was wondering. Louise looked at her.

"You know how fast wind dragons are?"

Tiffa nodded.

"You know how powerful fire dragons are?"

Tiffa nodded.

"A lighting dragon is just as fast as a wind dragon as just as powerful as a fire dragon."

WHAT! THAT'S AMAZING! The only dragon in this world that's still alive that could surpass that are the rhyme dragons. Rias decided to speak up.

"I agree that we should captor the dragon, but who to send with Saito? If you ask me, I since Saito is already that strong, we should send in Asia, for healing, or Gasper, for this [Sacred Gear]."

"I'll go with Gasper. It's a good chance to get him use to battle and me."

Everyone looked at me. Looks like no one thought I would suggest that. Everyone seemed to like the idea (except for Gasper). With that, I took Gasper and entered Gallia. The earth opened up and swallowed us, taking us straight to [Mt. Atlas].

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

Sempai and Gasper just went to [Mt. Atlas]. I hope they'll be ok. As we watch the ground, the big blue haired girl growled (guess that means she really is a dragon).

"Onee-chan, there's someone nearby."

See looked in the direction we came.

[I was just about to tell you about them partner.]

Ddraig! You mean that there is someone over there?

[Two people are coming over, but in total, thirteen people.]

Great, just what we need. Just to even the odds we'd need both Sempai and Gasper. Are they…?

[[Khaos Brigade]? I recognize one of them. I think that Saito guy called him Gawain.]

"Buchou, Ddraig said that there are thirteen people over there, but only two are coming. They're [Khaos Brigade]."

Once I said that everyone seemed to get on guard. After awhile I saw two people coming closing. The one in the lead was definitely Gawain, but who's the other guy? The other guy was definitely in the [Hero Faction] because he was wearing the same uniform as Gawain. He had silver hair and violet **(A/N: If I'm wrong, please tell me)** eyes. The worst part about him, HE'S GOOD LOOKING!

"You!"

Looks like Xenovia knows him. The sliver haired enemy of all men smiled once he saw Xenovia.

"So you're Xenovia, wielder of the [Holy Sword] [Durandal]."

"Xenovia, do you know this guy?"

"I never met him, but I have heard of him. He's Siegfried, descendent of the legendary Nordic Hero Siegfried. That guy's a [Demon Sword] wielder. But what are you doing with [Khaos Bridage]? Don't tell me, you betrayed the Church!"

"I just left. Besides, the Church still has that guy with them. So it doesn't really matter if people like you and me leave."

They seem to be in a conversation of their own. Since I don't really know what they're talking about, I decided to interrupt.

"Um, can we get back to what going on now?"

Gawain stepped forward.

"I agree with the [Red Dragon Emperor], but the way, where's Saito-kun? I was hoping to play with him a little."

"Saito's not here right now, but I'll be more than happy enough to destroy you!"

Louise-sama doesn't look happy! Wonder if Sempai told her about him?

"Saito told me all about you!"

That answers that. Louise-sama really doesn't like people who mess with Sempai. That was proven when she tried to kill me just because she thought I was making him into a pervert. Gawain held his hands up like he was surrendering.

"No thanks. I've seen what [Void] can do. I'd rather not mess with that kind of power."

He's a smart man. After he said that, Siegfried walked up to us.

"Sorry about Gawain. It's just that when he finds a swordsman that interests him he can't stop think about fighting him. But I'm not really one to talk. The only reason I came was because I heard that the wilders of [Durandal] and [Sword Birth] might be coming."

He looked at Xenovia and Kiba.

"And I really want to fight them."

With that said he took out two swords and pointed them at both Xenovia and Kiba.

"Let's begin."

**I'm ending the chapter here. The reason, I'm planning on having Saito and Gasper's journey in Mt. Atlas as one chapter and the fight with the Hero Faction as another. I just need to decide which to write first. I can't decide, so I'm going to let you decide. So, which do you want: Saito and Gasper's journey or Kiba and Xenovia's fight with Siegfried? Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 12: Travels through Mt. Atlas**

**(Saito)**

The inside of the mountain was just as I expected: rocky, hot, and damp. I, Hiraga Saito, am here with Gasper Vladi looking for the lightning dragon that's here. The reason, the [Earth Spirit] said that he would only help up if we got that dragon out of here. The only rule was that I could only bring one friend, which ended up being Gasper. At first people might think he's a cute girl, but Gasper's a guy. It kind of annoys me he dresses like that, but I've learned to accept it. Anyways, we were moving through the tunnel towards what I think is the right way, since there's no other way. I was expecting to find some monsters along the way but so far nothing appeared.

"This is kind of boring. I wish we can find that dragon already and get this over with."

"I don't want to fight a dragon. Dragons are scary."

There he goes again. All he's done all day was complain about how scared he is. I with he'd get some courage already. It's kind of annoying having to deal with him all the time. I think I'll just ignore him for now. We continued to walk until I saw the entrance to a cave on the side of the tunnel with a bright light coming through. Wonder what that could be.

"Hey Gasper, I'm going to check that cave out. You can stay here if you want."

He nodded his head. With that I walked into the cave. Once inside the cave I caught my breath. Inside this was just about every kind of gem there is, along with both gold and silver. You could buy a few countries with the stuff in here.

"Grrrrr."

Just then I heard a noise coming from my left. I turned and saw what it was. It was the biggest fire dragon I have ever seen. He was looking at me like I was lunch or something. I'm starting to regret not taking Julio with me on this one. If he was here he could have taken control over this dragon with his [Windalfr] powers. But it's too late to regret that now. The dragon lifted up its head and looked down on me. I took out Derf, and prepared to fight.

"Hey partner, you have [Myozthirirn]. Maybe now you can use the [Holy-Demonic] power that's inside of me."

Now that Derf mentions it, [Myozthirirn] does give me the ability to use any artifact. Maybe a [Holy-Demonic Sword] counts as an artifact. I activated the [Myozthirirn] runes. When I did that Derf started to give off a powerful aura.

"Partner, this feels amazing! I've never felt so powerful in all 6,000 years of my life!"

The dragon must have felt how dangerous Derf is right now because he started to shoot large flames at me. I activated the [Gandalfr] runes and jumped out of the way. The dragon then got up and swung his paw at me. I blocked the attack with Derf. When the dragon's paw hit Derf's blade…

"…!"

He roared so loud that I couldn't even hear him. I took a look at his paw and saw that it was smoking and falling apart. What's going on here?

"Partner, I think I figured out my new power."

"Really? What is it?"

"The same as Issei's [Holy Sword]. I have [Dragon-Slayer] powers now. I'm deadly to dragons."

That would explain what happened to the fire dragon. Very angry now the dragon went to finish me off with the mother of all fires when for some reason he stopped.

"Sempai, are you all right?!"

"Gasper?"

It was Gasper. Looks like he came here to help me. And here I thought he was a coward. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for saving me there Gasper."

Still, his [Sacred Gear] sure is amazing. To be about to control time like that, and it's [Balance Breaker] is also… wait. From what Rias told me Gasper doesn't have [Balance Breaker] yet so how do I know what it is and what it does? Could it be because of [Myozthirirn]? Does a [Sacred Gear] count as an artifact? That's kind of amazing, but I better keep it a secret for now. If Azazel learned of this… I don't what to think of it. Anyways, let's get to work.

"Well then, lets got going. We have to find that lightning dragon."

Gasper nodded. But still, there is a lot of good stuff in here. Maybe I can get [Earth Spirit] give me some of this stuff after this is all over. With that in mind we left the beautiful room of money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were walking…

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRR!"

Make that running for our lives. We were being chased by a group of five fire dragons. Gasper was so afraid that he froze them for a few minute, which gave us a head start. Unfortunately for us, the dragons were able to ketch up with us really quickly.

"Sempai! How long are these scary dragons going to chase us?!"

"I don't know, just keep running!"

I can't believe this. We get out of one problem only to end up in another. [Mt. Atlas] sure is a lot more dangerous of a place then I thought. But if so many fire dragons live here why does he care about a lightning dragon? We can worry about that latter. Right now we just need to concentrate on getting away from these dragons.

"Partner draw me. I have a plan."

I don't know what he's up to but it has to be better than nothing. I took out Derf, stopped and turned to meet the dragons. Right before they came before us Derf started to release his [Holy-Demonic Power]. The dragons started to back off after that.

"Derf, what did you do?"

"Remember partner, I have [Dragon-Slayer] powers. So some dragons are nothing to me."

Seems like Derf really like his new ability. Well, it does come in handy. Anyways, now both me and Gasper can ketch a breather. To think that there would be so many dragons here in this mountain. If it wasn't for Gasper's [Sacred Gear] and Derf's [Dragon-Slayer] powers we would be dead by now. At first I thought that having Gasper would be kind of annoying, but he's actually a pretty nice guy. Well, I guess it's about time we got moving again.

"Hey Gasper, we better get going."

"Okay Sempai."

So we started to move again. Wonder what else is going to happen in this mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This cave just seems to go on and on. Just where is that dragon? We've been down here for… how long as it been? Anyways, we kept walking for what seemed like forever when I heard a strange sound coming from up ahead. It sounded like a cry of pain. I looked over at Gasper and saw that he heard it too. We walked over to see what it was. When we got here I held my breath. Sitting there all chained up as a yellow dragon. The dragon looked like one of those fire dragons we've been fighting. That must be the lighting dragon, but why's he all chained up?

"Sempai, I don't like this. It seems dangerous."

"You think everything seems dangerous, but I have to agree with you this time. This is dangerous. Gasper, you stay here. Not only will you be safe but if anything dangerous appears you can use your [Sacred Gear]."

He nodded. I then walked out of our hiding place and entered the opening. The dragon looked over at me.

"[Myozthirirn], you shouldn't be here."

"You can talk? I thought only rhyme dragons could talk."

"That's not true. There were lots of dragons who could talk at one time: rhyme dragons, lightning dragons, ice dragons, earth dragons, and water dragons. But now we are only a small number of us. But that's not important right now. [Myozthirirn], you must escape before it's too late!"

What's he talking about? As I was wondering this, someone started to talk behind the dragon.

"I never thought someone would come here."

The person walked out from behind the dragon. It was a girl. She had long pitch black hair and crimson red eyes. Her outfit was a black pair of pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. She was a very beautiful girl, like at the Tiffa's level, but she doesn't look like she's from this world. She took her sword and pointed it at me.

"So, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Looks like I better do what she wants for now.

"I'm Hiraga Saito, also known as Saito Chevalier de Hiraga. What's your name?"

She looked right me suspiciously.

"I'm Angela S. You don't need to know my full name. Now, why are you here?"

"The [Earth Spirit] ask me to get that dragon right there out of here…"

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that make us enemies. You see, I need this dragon right now. Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

With that said she rushed right at me. If it wasn't for the training I got from Agnès that would have got me. I jumped out of the way, grabbed Derf, and attacked her. She blocked my attack, but her sword shattered.

"Looks like I win."

"Not really."

With that said another sword appeared in her hand and attacked me. I blocked her attack.

"How did you do that?!"

"Partner, that sword of hers has [Demonic Power]."

"[Demonic Power]? And the sword just appeared. Don't tell me…"

"You know about this kind of stuff? Well then that makes explaining easier. This is my [Sacred Gear], [Sword Birth]."

[Sword Birth], the [Sacred Gear] that allows you to create any kind of [Demon Sword] you can think of. It's the same one that Yuuto has. But her [Balance Breaker] is different. I can't tell everything about it from just being near her. I need to see her actual [Balance Breaker]. But I get the basics and I can tell that it's dangerous. The girl named Angela rushed at me again, but before she could, she froze.

"Gasper, Was that you?"

"…"

He must be scared to answer. Well, as long as she's frozen I can…

"So there was another one here. He seems like a cowered so I'll kill him later. Now then, Lets continue."

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Just who is this girl?

**I decided to end the chapter here. anyways, Saito and Gasper have found the lightning dragon, but there's a mysterious girl has chained up the dragon and now Saito has to battle her. Who is this girl and why does Gasper's Forbidden Balor View not work on her? Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 13: Battle of Darkness and Void**

**(Saito)**

Clash!

Slash!

Bang!

This is getting me nowhere. I've been fighting this one girl for over an hour now. Her name is Angela S. She has pitch black hair and crimson red eye. Her outfit was a black pair of pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. But don't let her looks get you; she's at Agnès' level of swordsmanship. Also I know she has to be a [Khaos Bridage] member because she has the [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth]. So does that mean she's part of the [Hero Faction]? Well, not that it matters which team is she's on. I'll better her anyways. But still, she really is at Agnès' level. The only reason I haven't been killed yet is because Gasper keeps freezing her, but she quickly breaks out of it.

"You're pretty good, but I can tell that most of your power seems come from those runes on your hand. You were born a normal human."

After she said that she jumped back. When she was at a good distance from me she made her sword disappear, and then gave me a dangerous smile.

"You're nothing but a powerless nobody without those runes. How about I show you just how special I really am."

"Don't tell me you have another [Sacred Gear]!"

Her smile seemed to get deadlier.

"[Sacred Gears] aren't the only thing that people are born with that makes them special."

Right after she said that a dark and creepy aura started to surround her.

"Devourer him."

With that, the darkness started to move towards me. No problem, I'll just have Derf…

"[Myozthirirn], what out! That darkness Can devourer anything! Including stuff that can absorb magic!"

""WHAT!""

Both me and Derf yelled at the same time. Just then, the darkness stopped, but only for a second.

"Amusing, your friend thought that anything didn't include time."

It can devourer even time! I need to get out of the way. Right when the darkness was about to touch me, I used all the power in the [Gandalfr] runes and jumped out of the way. The darkness attacked right where I was standing. When it cleared up, there was a deep hole right where I was standing. That could have been me. I really need to thank that lightning dragon later. Angela looked from the hole to me.

"Tell me, what do you think about my [Power of Darkness]. As you already know, it's a darkness that devourers everything in its path. Not even the strongest of defenses' can protect you from it. By the way, I can control my power so well that they took my greatest ancestor's nickname, the [Prince of Darkness] and changed it to the [Princess of Darkness] for me. Now then, let's continue."

With that said, she started to summon her darkness again. This isn't good at all. I need to think of something, but the only thing I can think of that might be a match for that darkness is [Void]. After all, it's a complete unknown. But neither Louise nor Tiffa are here right now. But what can I do. Well, I can just keep dodging while I think about it, or so I thought.

"Just to make sure you can't dodge it again, I'll make it a larger strike force."

With that said the darkness she sent at me covered the entire tunnel. Looks like I'm dead. Just then, the darkness started to slow down.

"Sempai, please get out of here! I'll hold it back as long as I can!"

I looked and saw that Gasper was standing next to me. Now you choose to be brave! Damn it! I won't leave you behind. If it comes to this then I'll just die here with Gasper fighting…

[What an interesting boy you are. Much different from the previous familiars.]

Did I just hear someone talking in my head?

[Don't worry. I'm here to help you. And you should be honored. It's not every day I help someone. Well, not since I gave that one guy some of my power. I think his name was Brimir some and another.]

Brimir! As in Founder Brimir! The original [Void Mage]!

[Come to think of it, he did call my powers [Void Magic]. He even gave me a cute nickname, [Void Spirit]. Anyways, we can talk about that later. Right now we need to hurry. I'll take care of the darkness and you take down that hybrid.]

Well, it's better than nothing. I tightened my grip on Derf and charged forward.

"Let's do thing, Derf!"

"Its suicide, but I'm with you, partner!"

As we charged forward, a bright light appeared from all three of my runes, surrounding me in a barrier. As the darkness touched the light, it disappeared. I jumped and landed on top of the Angela. I held Derf at her face. She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Don't move."

Gasper came walking beside me.

"Sempai, how did you…"

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now we need to think of what to do with her."

I pointed at Angela, who was smiling for some reason.

"So that was the power of [Void]. It is powerful. But I had enough with this. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Imposible. I have you pinned down. How do you think you're going to esca…"

Then it hit me. She still has that.

[Balance Breaker]!

Once she shouted that I jumped back just in time, while pulling Gasper with me. A bunch of swords stared to gather together, and combined into a dragon. Because of the [Myozthirirn] runes I can tell what it is. [Forbidden Demonic Dragon], a Sub-Species Balance Breaker that creates a dragon made up of [Demon Swords].

"Now then, I'll be taking my leave."

With that said, the dragon covered her with its wings and disappeared. I can tell that she's going to be trouble later on. Well, I better get that dragon freed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of annoying hacking at the chains with Derf (which he complained about), I finally got those chains off the lighting dragon. Gasper was hiding behind me. Well, that's Gasper for you. Anyways, back to what was going on. The dragon looked at me, and dropped him head.

"Thank you for saving me, [Myozthirirn]. Now I see why the spirits trust the [Void Familiars] so much."

"Come on, don't say that. Your making me blush."

Well, I better stop thinking about that. We need to get out of here. As I was thinking about this, the earth started to lift up.

"[Myozthirirn], I see you managed to free the lightning dragon, and got rid of that annoying hybrid, who was preventing me from getting rid of this dragon. Now then, I'll be able to get him out, you too. But before that, I believe I owe you the knowledge as to the location of [Fire Spirit]. He's in the [Valley of Hestia], Romalia. Now then, this might take awhile since that darkness did do some damage here."

With that, we were surrounded in a bright light. Well, guess that means mission accomplished. Wonder who Issei and the other are doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Issei)**

This isn't good. Both Kiba and Xenovia are having trouble against this Siegfried guy. It was going fine uptime he reviled his [Sacred Gear] [Twice Critical]. Now he's using three [Demon Swords] against them, and Xenovia isn't that good with [Durandal] while Kiba's [Holy-Demonic Swords] just keep on breaking. I even gave Xenovia [Ascalon] to help her, but that's not much help. He's too good. I wanted to go and help, but Buchou stopped me saying that this is their fight. I wish Sempai was here. He'd ignore both Buchou and Louise-sama and take that guy one, but Gawain would get in the way. He really seems to enjoy fighting Sempai. Well, let's just hope that they can last a bit longer. You can do it, Kiba! Xenovia!

**So that's where I'll end the thirteenth chapter. Anyways, I kind of gave a hint as to what the S stands for in Angela S. Also, the battle with her is over and now I'll be moving on to the fight between the team of Yuuto and Xenovia against Siegfried. Well, see you next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 14: Sword Fight and Maou Descendent**

**(Yuuto)**

Both Xenovia and myself were fighting this Seigfried guy. He's a tuff swordsman, and his [Sacred Gear] doesn't make it any easier. It's a common [Sacred Gear] called [Twice Critical], but this one is different. Instead of a gauntlet he grows a silver dragon arm on his back, and it works just like a normal arm. Because of that he can use three [Demon Swords] against us: [Gram], [Balmung], and [Tyrfing]. Not to mention [Twice Critical]'s original ability to double his power. So now every time I make a new sword, he breaks it. And Xenovia's not doing much better, since she can't control [Durandal] and [Ascalon] doesn't seem to fit her fighting style.

"What's wrong Kiba Yuuto? Having trouble keeping up?"

"Shut up!"

I created another [Holy-Demonic Sword] and attacked him. She blocked it with [Gram] and attacked with [Balmung]. I created another sword and blocked his attack. He then took his third sword, [Tyrfing], and swung it at me. Xenovia blocked that one with [Ascalon] and attacked him with [Durandal]. Right when she was about to land the finishing blow, he managed to move [Gram] into possession to block it. He then jumped back a few yeards.

"It really is difficult to fight you both. But this is where it ends."

He took [Balmung] and slashed it in our direction. Right after he did that, a powerful whirlwind, knocking us off of our feet. So that's [Balmung]'s ability! After we were on the ground, Siegfried lunged towards us. He took [Tyrfing] and swung it down at me, but I Xenovia managed to get a hold of me and got us out of the way. When [Tyrfing] hit the ground, a hug crater appeared. It's a good thing Xenovia got me out of the way in time.

"Hey Siegfried, where's Saito-kun? You said that Saito-kun would be back by now. I'm getting really bored here."

"Gawain, if you're so bored then why don't you go and fight the rest of the Gremory Group and the Halkeginia Faction. Or even Cattleya Leviathan. I hear that she's now Saito's familiar or something like that."

"I'm no familiar! And Gawain, if you even think about attacking me then I'll make sure you never live to see the light of day again!"

Looks like Gawain's bored. But man, he really likes fighting Saito-sempai. Well, it's not like I don't understand. He's an amazing swordsman. Man I wish he was here, then maybe things would be evened up a little bit. But I can't think about that now. I need to concentrate on this fight. Siegfried looked over at us.

"It looks like I might have underestimated the both of you. Well then, I guess I better get serious."

[Balance Breaker]!

That's not good! Right after he said that three more arms grew out of his back and each arm drew a sword.

"This is my [Balance Breaker] [Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]. My power is doubled for each of my dragon arms, and they all work like normal arms. You already know about the light sword, but let me introduce you to my other swords: [Nothung] and [Dáinsleif]. They're both [Demon Swords]. Now then, let's continue"

This is really bad. We were have a hard enough time with only three swords, now he's got five. Not to mention he's sixteen times more powerful than normal. Xenovia took both of her swords and prepared a stance. I created two new swords and prepared my stance. Together, the two of us, rushed at him, but he easily blocked our attacks. While we kept attacking him, he just stood still, only moving his arms. This guys seriously tuff. Just when I finally thought I found an opening, he pushed both of us off our feet and sent us flying back. This isn't good. Compared to him we're nothing but amateurs. Siegfried stared to walked over.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!"

Looks like Issei had enough. He was about to rush into the battle, when Buchou stopped him.

"Ise, no! As much as I would like nothing more than to help them, but this is their fight. Don't worry, Xenovia and Yuuto can take care of themselves."

Glade to see that Buchou has faith in us, because right now I don't. We got up and prepared for another round with Siegfried. I created yet another [Holy-Demonic Sword] and Xenovia prepared her two swords. Siegfried stopped advancing forward and just looked over at the house. What's he up to? Just as I was wondering that, the ground started to shake. The next thing I knew the house blowup and replacing it was a giant metal dragon that was giving off a large amount of [Demonic Power]. Standing next to it was a very beautiful girl. She has pitch black hair and crimson red eye. Her outfit was a black pair of pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. As I was wondering who she was, I heard Cattleya Leviathan started to panic in fear.

"Angela! What're you doing here?"

The new comer, Angela, looked over at Cattleya, and frowned.

"Cattleya Leviathan, what are you doing with the enemy?"

"It's not my fault! The power of [Void] made it so I became a servant to the [Familiar of Void]! I can't even go against his word!"

Looks like even a descendent of the original Leviathan is scared of this girl. Just who is she. The girl, Angela, just stared at Cattleya, then she did something that shocked us all. She smiled.

"So the power of [Void] can even do this? It truly is amazing. At first I thought it was just a combat type magic, given the abilities of the [Familiar of Void], but now I know better."

"What do you?"

Looks like Louise-san's getting a little impatient.

"Nothing much, I just got to fight him a little while ago. Almost won, but then he used [Void] to deafest my [Power of Darkness]."

"You lost! That's impossible! You're…"

Cattleya shut up after Angela shot her a glair. Okay, I'm starting to think that she might be the leader of the [Old Maou Faction]. It's obvious that she's Cattleya's superior, and she's obviously not a member of the [Hero Faction] since both Siegfried and Gawain don't seem to know her. The girl took one last look over at Cattleya.

"You can consider yourself no longer a member of the [True Maou Faction]. Well then, I'll be seeing you." With that, she jumped on the metal dragon's back and flew off. Siegfried looked over at Gawain.

"Gawain, I think it's time to get going."

"I don't care. It's not like Saito-kun is here."

Siegfried just sighed. He must be wondering how he ended up with Gawain as his partner on this mission. Gawain opened up a portal and the two of them entered. Seeing that the battle was done for now, I dispelled my swords. Xenovia put [Durandal] away and gave [Ascalon] back to Issei. Louise-san looked over at Cattleya.

"So, who was that girl?"

Before she could answer, the ground erupted and out came Saito-sempai, Gasper, and a yellow dragon. Well, at least now if the [Hero Faction] decides to attack again, we have our sempai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

That [Earth Sprit] didn't even give us any warning. He just shot up out as soon as he was ready too. Well, at least I managed to convince him to give me some of those gems. I got a backpack full, and Gasper has another one. He wanted to help. What a nice guy. Anyways, I looked around and saw that both Xenovia and Yuuto were beat up a bit. And Cattleya looked scared out of her mind. Just what happened out here?

"Saito, what took you so long? And who was the girl?"

"Girl? You mean Angela S.? I don't know, I can know is that she's dangerous. Anyways, just what happened here?"

Yuuto was the one to tell me everything that happened. So the [Hero Faction] was here, and Angela kicked Cattleya out of the [Old Maou Faction]. I kind of feel sorry for her. But that's not important right now. After Yuuto finished his story I told them everything that happened back in [Mt. Atlas]. Of course I left out the parts about how I can understand everything about a [Sacred Gear] with the [Myozthirirn] runes. Don't want Azazel to find out about that. Anyways, after our stories, Azazel put on a thinking face.

"Romalia, this world's holy country. I would prefer to stay out of there but we have no choice. Julio, we need to talk to the [Fire Spirit]."

"Understood."

I then looked over at Cattleya.

"So, who is Angela anyways? And why can she kick you out of your team?"

She stared to shiver.

"She the leader of the [True Maou Faction], despite being 1/64 devil."

"I thought only a pure devil could lead the [Old Maou Faction]?"

Azazel has a point, but Cattleya only shook her head.

"Azazel, didn't she remind you of someone you knew from the war?"

"What are yo… wait. That hair, those eye, the [Power of Darkness]. Don't tell me she's…"

Cattleya just looked at Azazel, who seemed to realize something.

"That's right. She the [Princess of Darkness], Angela Satan. She's the descendent of the most powerful maou of all."

**This is the end of the fourteenth chapter. The true identity of Angela has been revealed. She's the leader of the [Old/True Maou Faction]. Anyways, now that Saito and Gasper is out of the ground the journey to ****the [Valley of Hestia], Romalia. Also, don't worry, [Void Spirit] will show herself again. Well then, until next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 15: Saito and Louise's Date**

**(Saito)**

We were back at the Gallian Royal Palace, where Tabitha was treating us as honored guest. We me are the other members of the Occult Research Club: Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto, Xenovia, Gasper Vladi, Asia Argento, Hyoudou Issei, Louise, Tiffa, and the newest member, Cattleya Leviathan (It was decided that since she's no longer a member of the Old Maou Faction, she can join us). Others with us include: Azazel, Tabitha, Julio, and the Lightning Dragon, who I named Inazuma. Anyways, needless to say, we have an advance group of people here who are ready to stop Khaos Brigade, which is easier said than done. First there's both Gawain and Siegfried to deal with, and now Angela Satan as well. To think that such a beauty could be as deadly as her. Can't let Louise know I was thinking that, or she might just kill me. Which brings me to what I was really thinking, how to make Louise happy with me. Ever since we came back to Earth, lots of stuff has happened, and we've met lots of beautiful girls. Because of that, I'm getting the feeling that Louise is starting to think I no longer love her, which is impossible. Louise is the one I love and that's final. As for the reason of this miss understanding, I blame it all of Issei.

{Somewhere else in the palace, Issei sneezed}

So now I have to think of a way to show Louise how much I love her. She's my wife for crying out loud! I have to prove to her that I love her and no one else!

[Can I make a suggestion?]

Void Spirit? Where have you been?

[The same place I have been for the last 6000 years, but that's not important. What's important is this problem of yours. Now I don't know much about love, but I do know plenty about the hearts of girls. So, do you want my help?]

Yes! Please help me, Void-sama! I must have looked really stupid because I was bowing to nothing.

[… Void-sama? I like it! Okay boy, I'll help you! But first, what's you name?]

On Earth my name is Hiraga Saito, but here I'm Saito Chevalier de Hiraga.

[Okay Saito-san, let's get down to business. Tell me, what's this Louise person like.]

So I told her everything I knew about Louise, including her temper and jealousy problems. After thinking about for awhile, Void-sama finally said something.

[Seems like to me that a normal romantic day out with just the two of you will do. You know, show her that even though your eyes might have a mind of their own sometimes, your heart will always be with her. Some flowers and chocolate wouldn't hurt to.]

That seems kind of simple, but I have no better ideas. So with my goal in mind, I headed out to get the flowers and chocolate. I hope Louise will appreciate this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did it. I get the chocolate and flowers, and had them sent to Louise with a letter to meet me here in this garden that Tabitha suggested. It's by a lake, so I got a row boat. I even bought some new noble cloths. It letter ask Louise to meet me here at sunset, the most romantic time of day for a lake ride, I'm my opinion anyways. Just as I was getting nervous and thinking that Louise might not show up…

"Saito, what's this all about?"

I turned around and say Louise standing there, in the same dress she was wearing when we first danced. That brings back good memories, but now's not the time for that.

"Well, you see, a lot has happened recently, and we haven't had much time together. So I thought, since we have some off time right now, why not taken a romantic stroll in the lake and that a romantic stroll through the garden."

As soon as I said that, Louise started to blush and get terry eyed. She then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Saito you big idiot. You can to the sweatiest of things sometimes."

I just smiled and patted her of the head. Louise. My Louise. She's as cute and lovely as ever. No one can compare to her. Not Tiffa, the princess, Siesta, Rias, Akeno, anyone. Louise is Louise, and that's all that matters to me. So we got into boat and set out into the middle of the lake. It was nice, just the two of us. We enjoyed the ride and after awhile landed back in the garden. We then took out stroll through the garden. As the sun was setting we looked at each other in the eyes. Then we started to move in closer for a kiss, when…

"Sempai! Sempai, there you are. I was looking all over for you. And why are you and Louise dressed that way?"

Issei appeared and interrupted us. Damn it Issei! I was about to yell at him to go away, when I felt a dangerous aura coming from Louise. Both me and Issei looked at Louise, and started to sweat in fear. She was mad.

"Things were going so nicely, but then you had to show up and ruin it, you perverted dragon."

She then looked at and stared a deadly stare. Issei, I really don't want to be you right now. Louise got out her want and pointed it at Issei. Knowing what that meant, he turned and ran, but it was no use.

"YOU STUPID GOD LEVEL PERVERTED DRAGON!"

EXPLOSION!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And like that, Issei was hit my Louise Explosion at full force. Issei, if you're dead, then I hope you rest in peace.

**I know, it's short, but I'm not too good with romantic stuff. The only reason that I did this chapter is because it was brought to my attention that Saito wasn't being that loyal of a husband and that Louise was getting really jealous. So I decided to add a chapter just to remind people that they are married and that Louise is #1 in Saito's heart of hearts. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer and be in, wait for it… ROMALIA! And I will be introducing a new character, not my own as it is a "Familiar of Zero" character. She just didn't appear in the anime. Anyways, keep ready. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 155: Khaos Brigade ? Faction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 15.5: Khaos Brigade ? Faction**

**(?)**

Those fools form the other Factions of Khaos Brigade don't know what's coming. Even the mighty Ophis doesn't know. For thousands of years now we have been sitting and waiting for the sign to appear for us to take action and take the world from the Three Great Powers, and now I can feel it. It's here! Void is the beginning of it all? So I called my eight comrades together and we met in the deepest part of the Land of the Dead, where even Hades doesn't look. I was sitting in my throne, looking at my comrades. I was wearing a dark robe that covered everything, even my face, we all were.

"Leader A.M, what is the meaning of this? Why have you gathered us here?"

Comrade S1 has asked a very good question.

"Comrade S1, the sign we have all been waiting for has appeared. It is Void! The Void is a powerful magic, but that's not all. Didn't you feel it, Comrades V, C, L1, A-M, T, S1, S2 and L2? It's not just a powerful magic. It's _her_ power."

My Comrades were talking among themselves after I said that. Comrade V walked over to me and faced the rest of them.

"I agree with Leader A.M! The time to act is almost at hand! My comrades, will you not join us and do battle with the Three Great Powers?!"

"Of course we will!"

"Who cares about those weaklings!"

"None of them are even in the Top Ten!"

"Not to mention that the only reason that Leader A.M and Comrade V aren't in the Top Ten is because their groups haven't been active since Christianity took over!"

They all started to say a bunch of stuff of praise towards me and Comrade V. so, now that we got that out of the way, all we have to do is prepare for the Day of Judgment. With that in mind, we bid each other fair well and left the room.

**I got bored, so I wrote this small chapter to put in some mystery. Anyways, I added a new faction to the Khaos Brigade, and I will say this, his team is stronger than all the other factions put together and will be side enemies for most of the series until I actually get to another side Arc. You know, like this one, "Khaos in Halkeginia". By the way, for those of you who don't know who the Top Ten are, here it is (in no particular order): Ophis, Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, Śakra, Thor, Typhon (or Fenrir), Hades, Aten and Lugh. Anyways, please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 16: A New Void Mage**

**(Saito)**

It was the day after my date with Louise, and Issei was being babied by the girls in his team. That bastard has four beauties (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia) treating him like royalty! Something tells me that even Koneko-san might have a crush on him too. That's five girls! Sure, I'm as happy as happy can be with Louise, but I'm still a guy! How can I not be jealous?! I'm just glad that Louise didn't notice. Anyways, I was inside of the Royal Palace of Gallia. Rias was holding a meeting (while giving Issei a lap pillow I bet). While that was happening I was on my way to see the sites of Gallia's capital city. I never really got to do much site seeing last time I was I Gallia, with the whole saving Tabitha and fighting a giant [Square Class] golem thing. I would be with Louise, but she's still made about Issei interrupting us, so she sitting in the meeting giving Issei 'I'm going to kill you' looks. Man, Louise sure can be scary sometimes. I walked out of the castle and went to the stables to get a horse. Once I got the horse I rode out of the gates and into town. This place is great. Of course I never made it to town. On my way there I came across some soldiers who looked like they've seen better days. As soon as they saw me they stopped.

"Excuse me My Lord, would you happen to be Tristain's Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, Duke of Des Ornières?"

Guess even if other countries I'm famous.

"Yes, that's right. What seems to be the trouble?"

As soon as I said that, they let out a breath of relief. The leader took a step forward. He had blue hair and green blue eyes. He was wearing a knight suit of armor and a cape with the Royal crest of it. He was a tall man, about 5'10", who looked to be in his early thirties.

"Duke Saito, I am Charlemagne Helene Orléans, the uncle to the young queen, Charlotte de Gallia, on her mother's side and was made the new Duke of Helene Orléans."

Oh, so this is Tabatha's uncle. Did think she had any family besides her mother left. That's good to know.

"Duke Charlemagne, it's nice to meet you. So, what would you need me for?"

He cleared his throat.

"Well, you see, earlier today I was made aware of some strange activity in the woods near Fire Dragon Mountain, and knowing that the Queen had guest, I decided to handle it myself. But as soon as we met the perpetrators, we were over whelmed, by just one of the two waving his hand. It's obvious that they're using a type of Ancient Magic, but stronger then even what an elf could pull off."

I see. So that's what's going on. Well, I guess it makes sense about him not wanting to worry Tabitha, but still. Someone how can use Ancient Magic better than an elf… that hard to believe.

"So, Duke Saito, I was wondering if you would be willing to help us. We were planning on going back with more forces, but since you're here, I thought it would be a big help if the man who held back 50,000 soldiers came with. So, what do you say?"

I have to admit, this does sound seriously dangerous. Usually I would talk to Louise first, but there's no time for that right now. So I agreed and went with them back to Helene Orléans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few hours, but we were finally made it to Fire Dragon Mountain. As soon as we got there, we set up camp. The reason is that it's late at night. Man, I can just imagine Louise when we get home. She's going to be so made that she'd forget about Issei all together. My only hope is that she gives me the chance to explain why I'm here. I'm sure she'll understand, hopefully. Anyways, we were sitting at the campfire having the time of our lives. Including me and Charlemagne, there were Fourteen in all. The others are as followed: Anseis, Berenger, Engeler, Gerard, Gerer, Gerin, Oliver, Oton, Roland, Samson, Yvoire and Yvon. For some reason, I feel as if you add Charlemagne's name to the mix, you'll have a famous historical group or something. Well, it's better not to think about it too much. So I grabbed the wine skin and took a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Yosette)**

I was running for my life. I can't believe this. At one moment I was in the chapel, minding my own business, and the next thing I know, these two weird guy walk in and demand for the 'Void'. I couldn't see their faces because they were wearing dark robes, but I got the feeling that they aren't, and don't look, human. Anyways, they didn't believe the head priest about not knowing anything and killed everyone in the chapel, except me. I managed to get away only because it seems that when they said 'Void', they met me for some reason. The worst part is, they don't seem to be in a hurry. They're just walking after me. It's like they're saying that they have all the time in the world. Just who do they…

"It's pointless to run, girl."

Oh no! They're right behind me! How'd they move so fast? I turned and ran as fast as I could, right out of the woods and into some sort of camp with what appeared to be knights. Fourteen of them. As soon as they saw me, all of them jumped to their feet.

"""Your Majesty!"""

"Tabitha!"

What they talking about? And who's Tabitha? The one who asked is the only one of them not wearing armor. He looked kind of strange. Black hair and black eyes with strange looking cloths. Not to mention the sword on his back. He even had strange markings on his forehead… why do I get the feeling that those markings have something to do with me?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Oh no! They're here! I ran behind the black haired man, who seemed to realize something.

"You're not Tabitha. She'd never hid like that… except if you mention ghost. I don't know who you are, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

I found myself blushing. The man with in the lead looked over at the black haired man. He had blue hair and green blue eyes. He was wearing a knight suit of armor and a cape with the Royal crest of it. He was a tall man, about 5'10", who looked to be in his early thirties.

"Duke Saito, I don't know who the girl is, but those are the men we're looking for."

The black haired man, Saito, looked over at the evil people.

"So you're the ones that Duke Charlemagne told me about. Who are you? Are you members of Khaos Brigade?"

Khaos Brigade? What's that? The others seemed to be just as in the dark on this matter as I was, but the evil people just laughed.

"Ahahaha! So the [Familiar of Void] is smarter than we thought! That's right, we're part of Khaos Brigade, but don't lump us with in with those fools in the [Hero Faction] or the [Old Maou Faction]. It's too soon to revel ourselves yet, but if you want to call us something, then call use the [Mystery Faction]. Now then, hand over that girl. You already have two Void mages."

That comment seemed to ketch everyone's attention. The knights and Saito looked at me.

"A Void mage? I see, so that's how it is."

Saito looked back at the evil people. He then pointed his sword at them.

"I am Saito Chevalier de Hiraga de Des Ornières, the [Familiar of Void], [Gandálfr], [Lífþrasir] and [Mjöðvitnir]. As such, it's my duty to protect the Void mages with my life."

He then got into a battle stance and prepared for battle. Charlemagne and two other knights joined him.

"Duke Saito, we, Roland, Oliver and myself, will join you in battle. The others will protect the girl. I swear on my sword, Joyeuse, that I won't let anything happen to her."

Another knight walked up. He hand brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I, Roland, also swear it on my sword, Durendal."

The last one, Oliver I guess, walked up. He had pale blonde hair and forest green eyes.

"I, Oliver, also swear it on my sword, Hauteclere."

Saito nodded his head at them. And like that, they all charged forward.

First it was Saito to attack, but the one of the evil people just waved his hand and a circle appeared. From it came a blast of crimson fire. Saito stopped and raised his sword.

"Derf, please bear with it!"

"Okay, partner!"

The flames hit, but were absorbed instead. Next came Roland. He took his sword and slashed with it, but was stopped by the bigger of the two. Oliver tried to attack from the right side while Charlemagne attacked from the left while the big guy was holding onto Roland's sword, but as stopped by the other evil person. He waved his hand and sent both of them flying. The big one then lifted Roland off the ground and threw him. This isn't good. Saito charges at the small her of them, and attacks. But his sword is caught and he is thrown. No, nononononononononono! This can't be happening! More people are going to die because of me. I won't let that happen. So I took out the one thing I have to remember my mother by, a wand. I don't know why, but I've always had these strange words in my head and they've only been getting more annoying for a few months now. Anyways, while the evil people are distracted by throwing Saito and the rest, I chanted the words. As soon as I was almost done, Saito looked at me with great fear showing.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Following his advice, Charlemagne, Roland and Oliver back off. Just then, I said that finally word…

[Explosion!]

The next thing I knew, a huge explosion happened right where the evil people were. I of course collapsed on the spot. I caught by someone. When I looked, I saw that it was Saito.

"Void, it sure is interesting. Luckily for you, we were just called off. So we'll be leaving now."

We all looked up in the sky and saw the evil people. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was a bright red circle with a pyramid in the center appearing and the two of them disappearing.

**That's it for chapter sixteen. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I know, there were only Saito and Yosette, but I deemed it necessary. I needed to find a way to get her into the story, and this was what I came up with. Also, sorry about not being in Romalia yet, but I didn't get there yet. It will be in the next chapter though. Also, I'm adding one more Void mage, and it's my own character. You'll meet her in the next chapter. Also, those other people I mentioned I didn't just pull out of nowhere. Look up the "Twelve Peers". Anyways, I'm a little curious; who do you think the Mystery Faction really is? 1 more thing, Saito and Louise's names are now ****Saito Chevalier de Hiraga de Des Ornières & ****Louise Françoise le Blanc de ****Des Ornières. The reason is because Saito is the Duke of Des Ornières and Louise, being his wife, is no longer of La ****Vallière. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 17: Truth Behind Yosette**

**(Issei)**

"SAITO! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK, YOU BRING A GIRL!"

"Wait, Louise! Let me explain!"

Right now Louise-sama is chasing Sempai with what looked like a whip of some sort. She's really mad right now, but no one's really paying attention to that right now. What we were really interested in right now was the girl who was sitting right in front of us. She looked just like the Queen, except on glasses. Everyone seemed surprised after the girl was brought her here with thirteen other people. Louise-sama was happy to see that Sempai was back, but her mood changed after she seen that a girl was hiding behind him. She's been chasing him with a whip ever since. Now then, back to the girl.

[EXPLOSION!]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh, looks Louise-sama got Sempai. She always does in the end. No matter how fast he runs, she gets him. It's being around her that makes me wonder in having a harem is really all that great, for about five seconds. Of course it's great! And I will have a harem someday! If fact, I'll become a Harem King! Just imagining it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Why do I get the feeling you thinking something perverted, you [Perverted Dragon]?"

Ga! Louise-sama! I didn't notice her at all! And what's that black thing behind her. Wait a minute… it's Sempai! She turned him into charcoal! I knew it! Void is scary! Louise-sama looks over at Asia.

"Can you heal this idiot for me?"

"Ok."

Asia walked over and healed Sempai. Once he was completely healed, he got up, thank Asia, and turned towards Louise-sama.

"Louise, please just listen to me. Tabitha's uncle, Duke Charlemagne, asked me for help. From what he said to me, it sounded like it was connected to Khaos Brigade, so I went with them. After we got there, this girl, Yosette, came running out of the woods. Fooling her were the people that Duke Charlemagne told me about, and they admitted to being part of Khaos Brigade. I couldn't tell who or what they were because of their robes, and they didn't even give me the name of their team. All they told me was that they weren't part of neither the [Hero Faction] nor the [Old Maou Faction]. They just said to call them the [Mystery Faction] for now."

"Why would they be chasing her?"

Louise-sama pointed at the girl, Yosette.

"They said that they wanted Void."

Void? As soon as he said that, we all looked over at Yosette. She looks down shyly. Sempai continues.

"I protected her because she's an innocent and I, for some reason, believed that she was, indeed a Void mage. And to prove it, she casted the [Explosion] spell."

This girl can cast the [Explosion] spell! She might be as dangerous as Louise-sama. But even if that's the cast, I just need to ask.

"So, who is she and why does she look like Gallia's Queen?"

Azazel-sensei puts his hand on his chin.

"Ise, that's a very good question. Tabatha, do you have anything to say?"

She looked up from her book and looked at Yosette.

"No, but maybe mother does."

Her mother, well, I guess that makes sense. So with a goal in mind, we march off towards the Queen's mother, with Yosette hiding behind Sempai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Saito)**

We were heading towards the garden, since that's where Tabatha said her mom was, when…

"Tabatha, there you ar… oh, Louise, Saito. It's been a while."

We turned and saw a very beautiful girl. She had dark skin, red hair, and a big chest. We knew who she was. After all, she is one of our friends, well, mine and Louise's that is. Issei and the other haven't met her yet.

"Kirche!"

And Louise was the first to greet her. Seeing that the others were confused, I decided to introduce them.

"Everyone, this is our friend form the Magic Academy, Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst. She a [Square-Class] Fire mage from Germania. The Zerbst family is just as famous there as the La Vallière is here."

Rias made her greeting to Kirche and explained about themselves. Must say, Kirche is taking the whole 'We're devils from another world' thing quite nicely. It was Khaos Brigade and the Void Spirit that caught her attention. That, and Yosette, since she looks just like Tabitha. Anyways, she made her greeting and looked over at Yosette.

"So she's Gallia's new Void mage? Well, if that's true they Tabitha, maybe she's you twin or something? I mean, Void runs in the Royal lines of Tristain, Gallia, Romalia, and Albion."

Issei looked at me, so I explained.

"Remember when we said that the Founder's descendent are the Royal lines of those countries?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, only his descendents can be Void mages. Louise is from the La Vallière, which origins can be traced back to one of Tristain's King's bastards. So the royal blood is in them. And Tiffa, she's the daughter of Albion's previous King's brother, so she has Royal blood as well. So thinking that Yosette is Tabatha's twin sister makes sense."

Everyone found this to be interesting, but I caught Azazel taking notes. From what I understand, he likes stuff like this and is always doing strange experiments. Better keep an eye on him. He might try something on Louise, Tiffa, or Yosette.

"Impossible."

We all looked at Tabatha. Did she just say impossible?

"What do you mean, Tabatha?"

Kirche asked the question I'm sure we're all thinking. She looked up at us.

"Gallian tradition. If there are twins, you kill one of them."

…

…

…

What?

"WHAT KIND OF TRADITION IS THAT?! THAT'S MURDER!"

I couldn't help myself. It just seems so, wrong. I was going to say more, but Tabatha looked down. Well, I guess it's not her fault. So I patted her on the head.

"Tabitha, don't worry about it. You're not the one how made that tradition, so ignore it. Now then, let's go and see you mom. She might still have an idea who Yosette is?

She nodded and let the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in the garden. Kirche decided to come with us because it looked interesting. So anyways, after looking for awhile, we finally found Tabitha's mom.

"Mom, I have a question. Do you know her?"

She pointed at Yosette. She didn't even do some small talk. Tabatha just got straight to the point. Tabatha's mom looked up and…

"Oh my God! Yosette! What are you doing here?"

Seems like she knows her. Seeing that she looks worried about Yosette being here, I decided to tell her what happened. After I finished, she looked down, and sighed. She then looked at Tabatha and had her sit down next to her. She even made Yosette sit down by her.

"Charlotte, I knew that this day would come, but I was hoping it would be under better circumstances."

She then looked at both Tabatha and Yosette in the eyes.

"Charlotte, this is Yosette, your twin sister."

…

…

…

…

…

Did she say what I think she just said? Even Tabatha looks shocked. Her mom explained about how she couldn't bear to kill Yosette, so she hid her in a monetary near Fire Dragon Mountain. So she is Tabatha's sister. Well that explains why she looks just like her and how she can use Void. Azazel then walked over and examined my [Mjöðvitnir] runes.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored me and walked over to Yosette. He held up some sort of device and scanned her. He looked at the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just as I thought."

He then looked at me.

"Remember what I told you about why Cattleya suddenly appeared?"

What? Why would he ask something like that?

"To replace the need of a master, but she has to do what I say. Why bring that up now?"

"I was wrong. Just like the time I gave you the [Lífþrasir] powers, you got a new master. Yosette her is you new master. So now you have three. As for why Cattleya's here, who knows. It's a big mystery now that only the Void Spirit could answer."

Neither Louise nor Tiffa seemed to like that. Well, I guess we should head towards Romalia now. you know, before things get even more strange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Xena Serevare)**

I was sitting on the outskirts of the city. It's kind of nice, not having to worry about people recognizing me as my stupid brother's little sister. It's annoying. I'm an eighteen year old girl, and the only reason people bothered with me is because of my brother. Don't get me wrong, I was crushed when I found out that he died, but hey, they're nothing I can do. So I live on my own, eating whatever I can. But it's kind of boring. Well, better get going. People are coming. So I took out the wand that my brother gave me as a gift and used the spell that I've learned right after he died.

[World Door!]

**That's the end of the seventeenth chapter. Now everyone knows about Yosette's true identity. Also, now Saito has three masters to worry about. There wasn't much action in this chapter, mainly because I didn't find any space for it. But that aside, we now know about the fourth and final Void mage, Xena Serevare. She's going to be very important in the story, just like Yosette, Louise and Tiffa. Void mages assemble! Please read the next chapter. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**Chapter 18: Xena, the Holy Sister**

**(Saito)**

We are currently on our way to Romalia, traveling onboard the Ostland, which Mr. Colbert flew into Gallia with the permission from Tabatha. The Ostland is kind of like the combination of both this world and Earth's technologies. They created a flying ship using the traveling method Mr. Colbert learned from the Zero Fighter. Speaking of the Zero Fighter, I'm currently flying that. Mr. Colbert brought it along because he thought it might come in handy, along with around two-hundred barrows of gasoline, and extra bullets. With me is, of course, Derf, but that all there is. Louise is still kind of mad at me and she's the only one I'll let ride in the Zero Fighter with me. Not even Tiffa gets to ride in this thing. Xenovia tried to convince me to let her ride, no, even worst, **FLY** the Zero Fighter. It took getting Asia and Issei to convince her to give up on it. Anyways, I was currently flying in the Zero Fighter when, all of a sudden, a portal opened beside me.

"Saito…"

It was Louise. She must have used the [World Door] to open a portal so that she could talk to me. Currently she was looking down, shyly. I've seen this before.

"Yes, Louise?"

She took a deep breath and looked right at me.

"Saito, I'm sorry about earlier at the palace. Duke Charlemagne told me everything. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm just so use to when, you know, before we were married. It hasn't been long, you know, and…"

I stopped her by grabbing her and bringing her inside of the Zero Fighter.

"Come on Louise, let take a little ride, just the two of use… and Derf."

Louise smiled at that and sat back. Before the portal closed I caught the sight of Issei, and when he was this, I heard, even after the portal closed…

"SEMPAI! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

Honestly, it's so obvious that all the girls in the Occult Research Club like him. How stupid can he be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning and we were getting ready to land in Romalia. Julio called ahead and got the ok for us to land. Also, with us is the lightning dragon, Inazuma. He really has taken a liking to me, which Louise is quite happy about. Well, he is the last of the lightning dragon after all and lightning dragons have the power of fire dragons and speed of wind dragon. Well, I don't really have any complaints about it myself, since he's such a nice guy. He gets along with everyone, especially Asia. Mr. Colbert was surprised to find out about him too. Surprised and delighted that is. Well, that's enough talk about Inazuma. Let's get back to business. We're about to land down at the docks in Romalia. Waiting for us were some Romalian soldiers. As soon as Julio made his entrance, they saluted him. I guess Julio really is in charge of Romalia until a new pope can be elected. Anyways, while we humans were getting off the Ostland, our devil and fallen angel friends were having trouble.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know, devils, holy city…"

Rias was the one answering the question. Oh, now I get it. Well, I guess they are beings of darkness. Wait, I think I should take back what I said earlier. Both Xenovia and Asia were just looking around with glittering eyes.

"So this is Romalia. To think that they would have a city in this world like our holy city of Rome. Truly amazing."

"I know Xenovia. Maybe they have another city like the holy city of Jerusalem."

Hearing all of this, Julio just laughed.

"You would never guess that they were devil, would you?"

He's right, but let's not think about that. Anyways, after Julio reinsured them that nothing would happen, they got off. We headed for the Romalian archives, to see if we could find anything on the [Valley of Hestia]. That's where the Fire Spirit is. As we walked through the city, Julio started clenching his right hand. What's going on?

"Hey Julio, is everything okay with your hand?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, it's fine. It's just that ever since His Holiness died, every time I enter Romalia my hand starts to hurt a little."

"Really? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you don't have a master."

"That's what I thought at first, but if that was true, then why only in Romalia?"

That's a good and hard to answer question…

"I have a theory."

We looked back and saw that Azazel and everyone else where listening to us. Hearing this, Julio stopped walking and looked at Azazel.

"What do you think?"

"You said there can only be 4 Void mages at a time, right?"

We nodded our heads.

"Well then the numbers don't add up."

Huh? The numbers don't add up? What's he talking about? Azazel holds up his closed hand, and then he lifts one finger…

"First, there's Louise…"

…lifts a second finger…

"Secondly, there's Tiffania…"

…lifts a third finger…

"Thirdly, there's King Joseph…"

…lifts a fourth finger…

"Fourthly, there's Pope Victor XXXII…

…and finally he lifts the fifth and final finger.

"Lastly, there's Yosette. That makes five, five Void mages. Now do you get it?"

Now that he mentions it, there is one too many Void mages. Wonder why that is…

"Now then, currently there are only three known Void mages alive: Louise, Tiffania and Yosette. That means that both King Joseph and Pope Victor XXXII are both dead, right?"

We nodded our heads.

"And we all agree that Void is a different kind of magic, even in this world, right?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Then this is my theory; once a Void mage dies, their magic goes to someone else that's a descendent of Brimir from their country. In other words, when King Joseph died, his Void magic went to Yosette. So, by default, when Pope Victor XXXII died…"

"His magic went to another descendent of Brimir that lives in Romalia! There's still one Void mage out there, in this city. That what the [Vindálfr] runes are trying to tell Julio! That his future master is close by!"

I can't believe it! How didn't I see it! It makes perfect sense! If that's the case then we have to find the last Void mage, at all cost. I looked over at Julio and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Louise and everyone else also seem to think it. Rias took a step forward.

"Okay, if that's the case, then I suggest this. Since only Julio can talk to the Fire Spirit anyways, why don't we look for the final Void mage first? After all, if we don't, then the [Mystery Faction] will get him or her first, and from what Saito said about their power, we don't want that to happen. They can handle the power of Void, which, in my opinion, you'd have to be at least be in the [Ultimate-Class]. No, Kokabiel couldn't handle it, so you'd have to be even stronger then [Ultimate-Class]."

No one argued with her. And so, to quicken the search, we split into seven teams of two and one team of three: 1) Rias & Asia, 2) Akeno & Gasper, 3) Xenovia & Issei, 5) Yuuto & Koneko, 6) Julio & myself, 7) Tiffa, Yosette, and 8) Azazel, Louise & Cattleya. After the teams were decided, we split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were walking along the city, when, all of the sudden, as we were about to hit a turn…

Crash!

Julio crashed into some girl. She had short golden blonde hair and gray eyes. Her outfit was just some old rages. He was incredibly beautiful, about Asia's level. Her breasts are also about Xenovia's size. Um, this girl kind of looks familiar. Wonder why? Anyways, as soon as she and Julio looked at each other, they both gasped.

"You! You look like that fifteen year old girl that His Holiness showed me in pictures!"

"And you're his familiar, Julio Chesaré! By the way, those pictures are three years old. I'm 18."

Wait, Victor had pictures of her?

"Did he have a crush on her or something?"

""NO!""

They both yelled at me. Um, why do I get the feeling that she's more angry then Julio? Well, I better apologize.

"Sorry about that. Here, let me help you up."

I held out my hand towards the girl. She accepted.

"By the way, I'm Saito Chevalier de Hiraga de Des Ornières. What's your name?"

She got up and looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm Xena Serevare"

Serevare? I think I've heard that name before…

"Serevare? That's His Holiness' last name. Are you related?"

"Well, I hope so. I am his sister after all."

Oh, she's his sister. That so ni… SISTER! As I thought that, my brain gears started to move. Victor dead Void goes to next person she's his sister SHE MUST BE THE NEW ROMANIAN VOID MAGE!

"You're a Void mage, aren't you?"

That seemed to ketch her off guard. Julio, on the other hand, looks like he came to the same conclusion. Anyways, after I accused her of being a Void mage, she took out a skinny wand a quickly chanted a spell (Man that's fast!).

[World Door!]

Wha…!

Before we could stop her, she got away. [World Door], huh. That settles it; she's the new Void mage. Now all we have to do is find a way to get her.

"Hey Julio, let's head back. It's going to be impossible to find her by ourselves, since she knows we know her secret. Besides, it's almost time to meet up with everyone. Maybe Azazel knows away to find her."

And with that, we left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Xena)**

I can't believe this. That [Void Familiar], Julio, knows about my, and that's not all. I'm positive that that Saito guy was both the [Gandálfr] & [Lífþrasir]. Also, I'm positive that I saw on his forehead the runes of [Mjöðvitnir]. Damn it, this isn't good. If this keeps up, those two might force me to become like my brother, the pope. I don't want that to happen. If that happens, I'll change just like how Victor did when he became the pope! Just remembering it makes me sad. It all began when he first became the pope, four years ago…

**That's the end of the eighteenth chapter. Now everyone know about the fourth and final Void mage and put aside the search for the [Void Spirit] to find her. Saito and Julio found her, but she got away. We also know that she's the younger sister of the previous pope, Pope Victor XXXII. Also, the next chapter will tell about her past. Anyways, please continue reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Highschool DxD" or "The Familiar of Zero"**

**[Sorry it too so long]**

**Chapter 18: The Story of Xena**

**(Xena)**

****3 Years Ago****

I was sitting in my room, waiting for my brother to come back from the meeting about who the new Pope will be. It's been a year now since he discovered his magic element, Void. At first I thought that it was amazing that he was a user of the legendary fifth element that only the Founder has ever been able to use in recorded history. My brother, Victor, is seventeen and a very kind hearted person, even to that jerk of a peasant, Julio Chesaré. I'm not sure where in Halkeginia he came from, but he's a real jerk. The only reason he's here is became when Victor went to summon a Familiar, that guy appeared. As surprising as that was, what really got me is the fact that he's the legendary familiar, [Vindálfr], who can control and communicate with any animal. Victor tried to get me to meet him, but I said no, since I can already tell that I don't want anything to do with him. So I said no and walked away. It's been a few days since that happened and I haven't been able to see Victor ever since then. He's been really busy with his work as the pope.

"Lady Xena, is everything ok?"

I looked behind me and saw that standing there was that strange knight that's been hanging around me ever since Victor became the pope. He calls himself Chernobog. Chernobog looks to be a young man in his early twenties. He has pitch black hair and pitch black. The clothes that he wears is a priest's outfit. He must be a priest who serves under Victor. That brother of mine, always thinking that I need to be protected like I was some sort of helpless princess. Well, I suppose that Chernobog is a nice person, even if he does have a weird name and hair/eye color. He's always making sure that I have everything I need and is very polite. He even tells me the funniest of stories about other people with strange names. I'm positive that he makes it all. He said something about them being called myths where he comes from. His people are strange. Anyways, currently I am sitting on my bad looking at Chernobog who is looking at me with a concern face. I just sigh and answer him.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Victor. I'm afraid that he's letting this whole Void thing get to him. Also, I was expecting Victor, not you."

Chernobog just smiled and walked into my room and sat down next to me.

"Lady Xena, don't concern yourself with the pope too much. He's a young man who can take good care of himself. But, I do agree that he's letting his power got to him. If he's not careful, it could be that very power that will get him killed. If you ask me, I think you'd be a much better Void mage then your brother."

I looked long and hard at Chernobog after he said that. Me, a Void mage? Someone who can only use the most basic of magic. That's not likely to ever happen. Besides, there can only be four Void mages, and the other three have to be from Gallia, Albion, and Tristain. As I was thinking about all of this, I heard footsteps coming from down stairs. That must be Victor! I quickly got up and ran for the door. Yeah, I want to be with my stupid big brother, but can you blame me? We hardly ever get to see each other anymore.

3rd person

If Xena were paying attention, she would have noticed that Chernobog had an evil grin on his face and was letting off an aura of pure darkness.

"Yes Xena, you're more qualified to be the Void mage of Romalia then that weak brother of yours. I'll make sure that comes to pass… in due time."

With that, he was surrounded in darkness and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

back to Xena

I ran all the way down stairs and looked over towards to door. Standing here was Victor… and that stupid familiar of his! Julio Chesaré, I will find a way to get rid of you one of these days. Anyways, I waited until the familiar disappeared before walking out. Once he was gone, I went towards Victor and he greeted me with a light smile.

"Still can't stand Julio, huh."

"And never will. I hope he gets eaten by a dragon one of these days."

He just gave me a wearily smile. After that, he took me into family room, where we had a nice chat about today's events. After only a few minutes, he stands up and starts to leave.

"Sorry Xena, but I have to end this here. Right now I'm needed back at the church."

"But Victor, we hardly ever get to see each other now."

"I know Xena, but you must believe me, it's for the best. I must track down the other Void mages so that we can call upon the [True Void] and put an end to the elves once and for all. That's the will of the Founder."

With that he leaves. Not even a goodbye. Lately all he's cared about is his stupid Void magic. So what if it's the strongest of the five elements. I'm his little sister, he should be a little more conserved about me, but nooooooooooooooooo. All that matters right now is getting the four Void mages together and putting an end to the elves. Well then, fine, I'll play you little game. I'll start to ignore you!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Years later, on the day of the ancient dragon's attack

I'm sitting here, at home, waiting for Victor to get back. It's been three years since I started to ignore him, but he doesn't seem to care. Not when he finally found the other Void mages. But that's not important right now. right now he's with two other Void mages, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Tristain's La Vallière family, and Tiffania Westwood, half-elf princess of Albion. The other Void mage was killed, along with his familiar. Anyways, right now Victor and his Void mage comrades are fighting the Ancient Dragon. According to Victor, it's attracted to Void, which is why he's on his way here. I just hope that Victor will be…

"Lady Xena."

I looked over and saw someone I've never seen before. Some sort of priest.

"What is it?"

"It's the pope, you brother. He's dead. The Ancient Dragon ate him."

…

…

…

What? Victor's dead? That can't be true.

"Where's Chernobog? I need Chernobog!"

"Lord Chernobog isn't here. he disappeared before the Ancient Dragon appeared. We can only fear the worst. Now please, come with me."

No. nononononononononononononononono! This isn't happening! As I was thinking all of this, my wand, which I was holding, started to shine and, the next thing I knew, I was somewhere in the Tristain Academy of Magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

****Current Time****

That's pretty much it. He use to be such a nice person, but being both the pope and a Void mage changed him. I saw that happened the day the Ancient Dragon attacked the academy. Ever since then, I've been living here on the streets, hiding from anyone who might recognize me. Now I have, not one, but TWO [Familiars of Void] looking for me. I have to get out of here, now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Mystery Faction)**

It's been, what, a few months since I was last in Romalia. It's as peaceful as I remember, but I'm not here to go site seeing. My Lord, Comrade V ordered me to pick up Romalia's Void mage, and I shall. And while I'm at it, since I was given permission to, I think I'll kill the [Familiar of Void], Julio Chesaré.

**That's the end of the nineteenth chapter, and I have to say, not sure about this one. I think I need to work on my recoding of people's pasts. Anyways, I decided to reveal the true identity of the Mystery Faction in the next chapter. But given that there are some hints in this and one other chapter, I'll ask you this, who do you think they are? And yes, it has to do with mythology. well then, hope you keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
